Wit-Sec Shenanigans
by TheFlyingWren
Summary: Mafia lord Edward is at the top of his game, but can a small girl who likes to play guitar in the local park make him realise what he's missing? When Bella's a witness to a horrific crime and they can't let her go running to the police, so they have to keep her against her will. Will a certain scary and volatile Mafia boy catch her heart? But what about the girls FBI roots? MOBWARD
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is a new story I've been thinking about writing, depending on the reactions to the first chapter will decided if I continue or not. I hope Y'all like! Review and leave me your thoughts, it means the world to me :p This is Stephanie's sandbox and I just love to play in it! **

**Love – Riley xx**

EPOV

_Drug Dealers are without a doubt the scourge of the planet_, I thought to myself, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be in this position, sitting in my fathers office with all the male members of my family considering how best to 'take care' of a dealer who wouldn't pay. The problem? Its a Friday night and I would much rather have been out to a club or two and picked up some random piece of ass before taking her back to her place then slipping out before she even woke up.

But no, instead of going out and enjoying myself here I was. My father Carlisle Cullen was sitting behind his big ass desk while me and my two brothers were sitting in various positions on the other side of the desk, putting some space between us.

'I say we just get rid of him,' my older brother Emmett huffed, running his hand through his short brown curls, he was built like a brick shithouse and could make anyone run with a single glare, that often came in handy working in the field we do. Emmett looks evil, that's a given, and if you piss him off her can be a vicious fucker, just like all the men in out family, but underneath all that I knew him to be the goofball he really was, the guy who was still at twenty six years of age, slightly obsessed with Mario brothers.

Jasper didn't look as evil as Emmett, with bright blue eyes and blond hair, much like out father, but he had the soft caring personality of our mother. He was leaning on a bookshelf on the side of the office, hands in his pockets looking pensive.

'We can't just get rid of him, he's a jackass but he's got a family,' Jasper muttered. Looking at the floor, not his family. We were in a father nasty catch twenty-two. One of our biggest rules in our family was to never, intentionally harm woman or children, directly or indirectly. That's what made us different from that scum the Vulture who were low as rats. They exploited the slave trade and they didn't care who they hurt or why.

This dealer, Laurent had mucked up shipments and owed us thousands, and usually we would just put a hit on him, a quick clean job and use him as a warning to the other dealers we worked with. If our family did bump him off though, his family would be left on their own, and how would his wife cope being a single mother to three? We were bad people, but we weren't harmless. Usually in this kind of situation we would take out the dealer and then make sure that the family was financially secure. I guess doing that kind of thing made it easier for my father to sleep at night.

Carlisle looked slightly unhappy 'He has three sons and a daughter. The mother is ill, terminally.' He shook his head slightly.

Jasper looked slightly uncomfortable. He was the most compassionate of our family, He knew that he couldn't tear a family apart like that. Heck, even my father, the infamous bastard that is Carlisle Cullen couldn't bring himself to do that.

'Boys we'll discuss this later,' Carlisle sighed, getting up from his seat. 'If I'm late for dinner your mother will murder me,' I laughed, that was actually true. My family is a Mafia family. Selling illegal firearms and drugs. It paid well, no Cullen would ever find themselves short on cash. We were one of the strongest families, and most respected. Nobody scared us; the world was out playground... But when it came to the women in out lives, primarily Esme, my mother, we were all powerless and at their mercy.

'yeh, has Ma got a new project or something of late? She's hardly around,' I asked, Dad smiled.

'She's constantly in the Glory gardens of late, I don't know why but she's became really interested in them, but that doesn't mean that you can skip Sunday, I like the ability to reproduce, even if I don't plan on using it!' He chortled. All of us smiled. For as long as I could remember all the Cullen's would gather home on a Sunday for a large meal, I had never missed one, you would be an idiot to miss it, two rules applied, one - you must be there. Two - don't talk about work when there. Sunday was family time. Esme Cullen would rather let a chimp decorate her home than miss family day.

Dad quickly gathered his bag and shooed us all out the door claiming that we must want to 'go have some sort of fun' he said it in a way which clearly stated that he really didn't want to know what we got up to in out free time. I smirked at him. Finally. Now I could enjoy my Friday.

My brother Emmett owned a popular club in the city, I was tempted to go down and see if I could pick someone up tonight, but I didn't know if I could really be bothered. Emmett was off like a shot, apparently Rosalie was waiting for him at home. The pair of them had been dating for almost a year and were very much in love, I couldn't really see why because she came across as a real ice bitch to me. She looked decent, and if I had got there before Em I would have hit that, but now I would never dream of it! Especially now I'd seen how much of a cow she could be.

Jasper said nothing and just left. He seemed more quiet than usual of late. I put it down to stress.

I jumped straight into my Volvo and drove toward Midnight, Emmett's club. I could easily afford a faster and more expensive car but I seemed to have a real problem when it came to fast cars. I had totaled one or two sports cars in the past and had decided it would be better if I just stuck to the Volvo.

The club was packed, Emmett must be turning over a good profit from this place, even though it would look like chump change compared to the rest of his fortune. making my way over to the V.I.P section I took a seat and started watching the dance floor full of dense bodies, looking for someone worthy of my time. After ten minutes of looking at the dance floor nobody stood out to me so I started looking round.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together at a table, clearly to busy with each other to notice anyone else, I gagged, and I would never turn all sappy for a woman, what was the point? Emmett was whipped and I wanted to remain in control of my life.

Eventually a blonde girl caught my eye, she was okay a decent rack showcased with a low-cut top showcasing what was clearly her only assets, and I sauntered my way over to her and whispered into her ear from behind, telling her exactly what I'd like to do to her. That was all I needed to do, she was now putty in my hands.

'why don't we sneak off, back to yours and have some fun,' I whispered in her ear from behind, slowly dragging my hands up her bare arms. I could feel her shiver at my words. Pulling her deep into my trap I knew that I would defiantly get laid tonight!

Twenty minutes later she was leading me into her flat. I never fucked at my place. Never. I wouldn't defile my home by taking whores home regularly, I tended to be a bit OCD when it came to my home, and if I took some random woman home I would become paranoid that she was infesting my home with dirt… I know I'm not exactly normal. I probably should have felt bad, sneaking out of someone's flay at three I the morning but it was what I did. I couldn't even remember this girls name... Tammy? Tanner?...Tanya! that's it. She was okay, not a bad lay, if I ever bumped into a club again I would consider taking her for a second ride. I very rarely considered that… That girl should take that as a compliment.

Only an hour later I slipped out of the flat and hailed a cab. Like I would stick around so she could simper over me in the morning.

It was 3am before I finally made it home, collapsing in my bed, I stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. No matter how many women I slept with or what I did, there was always that something. Something was missing from my life, I had these odd empty feelings, but I usually ignored it. You can't miss what you have... Right?

Little did I know that I would be finding what I had been missing sooner than later.

-o-o-o-o-

I had been asleep for probably a few hours when an indecent ringing woke me. My cell phone. I rolled over, pulling it to my ear without even checking the caller ID. The only people who had the balls to call me at this hour would be my family.

'What?' I asked angrily. A laugh filled my ears. I knew who it was instantly.

'You sound cranky man! Rosie told me you got laid, but it sounds like your still a repressed retard!' My brother laughed.

'Get to the point Emmett,' I growled.

'Russians, now, downtown.' He said abruptly. 'Dad wants everyone down there, this could get bad, it's a Hit.'

Russians. Okay, they may possibly be worse than drug dealers. Between them and the Volturi they almost ran my family ragged trying to control their messes. Last year we ended up having to kill thirty-four individuals because it turned out that their loyalties lay with the Volturi and not the Cullen family. They were either shipping guns for a rival family or attempting to embezzle off our family. If some one tried to take money off our family they weren't jut killed, they were slowly tortured and made to suffer. We would be heartless to people who hurt our family.

I sighed, and hung up without saying a word. I dragged myself out of bed, pulling on a suit. No Cullen would ever be seen in casual wear, especially a tracksuit. Even at four in the morning. Then I only needed to grab my gun from my bedside table and I was done, It only took a matter of minutes before I was in my car, speeding towards downtown Chicago.

**Oh! And I'm looking for a beta right now, if you're interested in that, just send me a message! I'm also looking for a Beta for my other story – The imperfections of Bella Uley. Interested in either – GIVE ME A BELL! **

**Also, if you want spoilers and sneak peaks, follow my writing twitter WordsWithoutInk**

**Link to my creative writing blog is on my profile!**

**Okay I hope you all like MafiaWard! He'll be meeting Bella soon, don't you worry! Tell me what you think! If I get enough Reviews/Views I'll post another chapter! Riley xx**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Long day. A very long day. I had spent my entire morning busking like I did every morning and I had only managed to accumulate chump change. On a good day I could usually get up to Twenty-Five dollars in four hours. On bad days, like today I couldn't even muster up fifty cent. So after a long hard day I had dragged myself back from Glory Park and to my crumbling old flat. The mould stains in that place even had mould stains. It was home though. It wasn't like I could do much better with my income.

As soon as I got in I tossed the pitiful amount of pennies I earned playing in the park that day in my large glass jar, I was on my 6th jar of change right now. Putting my guitar down I headed straight to the shower, I had about two hours before I had to be at my actual job. I shivered as I got under the water, for some reason my boiler hated me and decided it would only give me tepid water. I had complained several times to the landlord but he had only really grunted at me then walked away.

At night I worked at a local bar called Dawn, Kind of a funny name, as the bar didn't close till dawn hit usually. The owner seemed to find that little fact hilarious and decided that he simply _had _to name his bar Dawn after that. After the quickest shower on record I was out and getting dressed into my uniform.

Did I mention that the uniform is meant to make someone look like a huge slut? The uniform for Dawn showed so much skin it was ridiculous. Shorts that could pass as underwear and a low cut vest top. I had told my manager that I would not wear that and as I had experience behind a bar and was willing to work cheap he conceded that I could wear black tight jeans and a black vest.

I was late by three minutes. Thing is, the bar is an hours walk away and two days ago my truck decided she wanted to go live in that garage in the sky. I loved that truck and all! So I had to make the hour long walk to get to Dawn. In the dark, my shift didn't start till ten so it was dark by the time I walking.

'Is that my Loca?' Jacob smiled at me from over the bar. I grinned at him. Jake had been my friend for the two years I had been working at Dawn. He was a bright and lively person, he was like a sun, he could always lighten up my day with very little effort.

'Heya Jake' I called over my shoulder as I headed to the staff coat room to deposit my bag, quickly punching my card so I was officially on the clock.

Tonight It was only Jacob, Angela and myself on the bar tonight. Angela was bending over, her head stuck in the fridge. I head a muffled greeting from her and called back a similar one. Picking up a random glass, I started to polish it with a rag, this was our routine before the customers really came in. Sure we had a few in early but they sat at tables on their own and were always quiet. At night is when everything really got lively.

After only an hour on my shift the bar started to fill up more. We had a lot of regulars. Dawn was really popular, but we were still in a bit of a financial rut. It was a good thing I worked cheep because they didn't really have the money to pay me a decent wage. It was a hectic night, I didn't stop once. Between taking orders and pouring drinks I was swamped. Early in the night I had gone to clean the glasses off a table, but unfortunately for me there was several drunk frat boys at the table, having clearly had one to many.

'Well hello there little lady,' on of them smirked 'Why don't you stick around for a while? I'm sure we can find something to entertain a fine young woman such as yourself,' He laughed, winking at his companion who was smiling drunkly back.

'Sorry, I'm on the clock,' I told them politely before turning away. Before I could even say two more words, the first guy stood up and grabbed me by my arm pulling me back. He suddenly didn't seem as drunk as he had minutes ago.

'Now listen here, I'm a regular at this bar, if you want to loose all the money I contribute to this place then you better sit down and fucking entertain us!' He slurred.

Jacob, clearly having seen what had happened was over in a flash, his eyes dark with anger. He roughly grabbed the drunks arm, the one that was holding me and shoved it off me. He looked murderous. Now Jacob was a big lad, he had gone through this idiotic growth spurt a few years back and had beefed up so much it was ridiculous. The drunks eyes bulged out of his head, he looked terrified.

'I think its time to leave, I don't give a fuck who you are, go. NOW!' He roared the last word. The whole table quickly got up and started to scatter. I laughed under my breath, Jake could be really scary when he wanted to be.

Once I had safely taken my place back behind the bar I waited for Jake to return from tossing the trash out.

It was only minutes later that he was back behind the bar, mumbling something under his breath. It didn't sound very polite to say the least.

'Why don't I stick to table cleaning from now on? I don't like the way those pervs look at you,' He told me. Looking at the empty table that the frat boys had been at only moments ago.

'You know I can take care of myself Jake,' I told him.

'Like fuck you can Bella!' he snapped.

'Jake,' I warned him, he looked abashed.

'Sorry, I just really don't want you hurt honey, can you blame me?'

I just smiled at him. He smiled back. 'And I know that you're a big girl with needs but seriously make sure that whoever the guy is he's not a total looser! Like me!' He winked at the last part.

'I don't have those needs Jacob!' I laughed.

'Admit it – You need to get laid!' Jake decided to say very loudly.

I could hear Angela from the other side of the bar laughing, 'Its true Bella!' She yelled so I could hear her over the loud music. I just rolled my eyes. Turning to Angela I called out 'You get back to work,' and then turned to Jake ' And you stop discussing my 'need' to be laid' I made exaggerated air quotes on the word 'need'

Jake just laughed and went back to serving customers.

It was four in the morning when the bar finally closed down. All the customers had left and even though it wasn't dawn we didn't really see any need to keep the bar open. So I ran to grab my bag and high tailed it out of there. I wanted to be in Glory Gardens by ten in the morning tomorrow, so I needed an hour or two of sleep.

I hated walking home in the pitch black in the early hours of the morning, I always kept my hand on sparky, my much loved taser which was in my bag. There was always a few drunks stumbling around, and you never knew if one of them could get heavy handed with you.

I was going through a park, it was small and dark, the lamps dotted around did a pitiful job of lighting the park. A loud yell from my right made me jump out of my skin. Turning round I only saw bushes. Maybe I was hearing things? I held sparky tighter and continued walking with my head down. That was a stupid idea.

Someone ran past me, not even noticing me. He was clearly running like he feared for his life. I had been so intent on looking at the back of the running man's head that I didn't notice when someone ran into me, I was knocked clear off my feet, hitting the floor with an uneasy thump, trapping my arm under me, I heard something crack.

'Ahhhh,' I moaned, grabbing my wrist, It hurt. It hurt _a lot_.

'Emmett! Go!' someone yelled.

A man crouched next to me, 'Are you okay miss?' he asked in a tight voice. I looked up, _Oh my sweet... Hot!_ My mind rambled. Before me was an god, Copper sex hair and those eyes, deep green eyes. I think I had never been turned on by just looking at a guy.

'M-My wrist,' I whispered.

Before he could look at it I heard a gunshot, from in front of us, was that the guy chasing the other man? I turned to look at the man, then I was what he was wearing. His dark suit was covered in splatters of blood, and I could clearly see in his jacket was guns. _Who was this? _I thought. I shot up, ignoring the slight vertigo that came with getting up. The God got up as well. His hands were covered in blood, even his face was splattered with blood.

Right in front of me was the homeless man, on the floor, bleeding, dead. I let out a shriek. There was someone standing over him with a gun. The god grabbed my arms gently and started shushing me, I pulled away. They had did this! A car pulled up, a blonde man got out, going over to the homeless man and helped the large man with a gun pick him up. The blond suddenly noticed me.

'A witness?! He asked angrily. 'What the hell Edward?!' I started crying and sobbing. The other two seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the body that was on the floor by them.

The large man sighed, 'You'll have to bring her with us, we can't do anything else, it would be against the rules, you know that' The god (Edward I corrected) looked conflicted, then started pulling me towards the car. As soon as I registered what had happened I started pulling away and fighting, but he had a vice like grip on me. I was scared, what were they going to do to me

The other two had given their attention back to the body. I took this opportunity to use my free hand to grab sparky and get the god in the chest.

He was shocked to say the least, he let go momentarily and knelt on the floor, before he had any change to get back up or before his friends could grab me, I turned and pegged it. I ran as fast as I could, I knew this place. I heard the men behind me give chase. I had been on track in high school, I was a klutz at times but when it came to running I was fast, and I would out run these goons easily. It took me a while, these people were fast, I could feel my heart beating in my chest, I could hear the sound of their feet slapping on the pavement, but I knew where I could make hidden turns to get away. Tears slid slowly down my face as I ran. They had just killed a man, killed him! Twenty minutes later, I was sure they had lost me, so I started running home, It wouldn't be good for me to stay out in the open where they could find me. I ran in, locking all my doors as I went. I had to shower, I needed to get clean. Even with the help of the tepid water I couldn't stop the flood of tears, my wrist killed. I finally just sat down on the shower floor and pulled my knees up to my chest, letting the tears fall

.

**Hope you like! Bella and Edward have now met, not the nicest meeting ay? Reviews make me happy! I have most the next chapter written so review and i'll update sooner!**

**Remember you can follow me on twitter for spoilers WordsWithoutInk and there will me a link to the Fraternizing blog on my profile :P**

**And i'm still Beta less :(**

**Riley xx**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV.

We had messed up. Bad. All because of the fucking Russians! Me and my brothers had gone out to find that no good piece of scum that had been trying to destroy our family and had been selling slaves in our area. We didn't accept shit like that happening under out noses so we knew what we had to do, a clean hit, it was four in the morning so nobody would be around to see what was going to happen.

We had planned to do the hit in the warehouse where Seth was running his business from. Once we got there we found him dressed up like a homeless man, clearly having done something undercover, probably eavesdropping on someone important.

'Seth!' I announced my entrance.

'Hey! Boss man!' Seth answered awkwardly.

'What's this I hear about you selling slaves in our area?' I growled. Seth turned pale. Jasper went out to look at the back rooms, going to see if there was any incriminating evidence there. Seth and his men were frozen in place, they were scared, and rightly so. We were the Cullen brothers. You didn't mess with us unless you wanted to die.

Seth didn't say anything he was still, and then without warning he bolted. He ran, I always hated it when they ran, it was just more effort, he was going to end up dead one way or another. So why prolong it? We shot a few of his cronies who were in the warehouse and left Jasper to deal with it while me and Emmett gave chase.

We caught up to him in a park, well Emmett did, I on the other hand crashed straight into a small body. I quickly knelt by the person when I realised it was a small girl. My mama raised me right, I had to make sure she was okay, I heard the gunshot, so I know Emmett managed to get Seth. The girl had gone down quite hard, I think I had heard a slight crack. I asked if she was okay and she just stared at me.

My first thought, which was rather unconventional was how pretty she was, she had a heart shaped face with soft lips, _those lips. _Her hair fell in waves round her face, her skin was soft and I found myself wanting to reach out and touch it, to run my hand up and down her bare arms.

She was holding her wrist. She had clearly hurt it. She was so small fragile. I wanted her, I wanted her in my bed, I wanted those eyes, those lovely brown chocolate eyes. I wanted to protect her, to have her. The strong wave of emotions that hit in that moment startled me. So small... want.

She saw the body. That's when it all went to hell. We couldn't just let her go now, and we wouldn't just kill her like we would a guy, Emmett told me it was against the rules. Like I needed to be reminded!

Maybe this would work in my favour, If my family had to keep her I could keep her. I liked that idea. Liked it a lot. I'm a spoilt brat, I always get what I want.

I started pulling the girl towards the car, Jasper was helping Emmett with the body, so I decided to get the girl in the car, she was tiny she wouldn't be able to fight back, she tried pulling away but I ignored her.

Next thing I know, I'm on my knees, having had a electric shock! That woman had decided to taser me! I don't know if I liked that or not. She clearly had a lot of fight, I liked that, but then again I didn't like the nasty electric shock I had just received. Before I could even get up she had started running. Myself and Emmett went after her, Emmett was in front of me but I quickly caught up, he only got ahead because I was in shock from the electrocution.

She was fast. No, _I _was fast, this girl on the other hand was in a league of her own! What was she? An Olympian? She kept turning and trying to shake us, but me and Emmett kept on her tail for a long time.

_You gotta admit, that view of her ass is wonderful though_ my brain mused. Yes, I did have a lovely view of that ass, tight and round. I really shouldn't have been thinking about her ass, I didn't want to get a boner while running.

I lost her. I didn't even realise it for a few moments but I suddenly understood that she had shaken me off of her and now she was no where to be seen. I slowed down, swearing vehemently. Emmett came up behind me, panting like I was from the running.

'Fuck that chicks a track star!' Emmett grumbled. 'What the hell are we going to tell dad?' He asked. I just shook my head.

'I have no idea. We need to find her.' I told him.

-o-o-o-

My father wasn't happy to say the least, I had phoned him in the car on the way back home.

'A bloody fucking witness Edward?!' He thundered. Carlisle Cullen tended to swear a lot when he got angry. In that moment he was furious.

'We'll find her dad, don't worry' I spat out. I was fairly pissed aswell, I was getting into all this shit because of that piece of ass?

'I'll make sure that this doesn't get to the police, you better do your fucking part and find her Edward. She can't destroy this family!' He growled. 'What were you going to do with her anyway and how the hell did she get away from you?' He asked, calmer now.

I sighed 'I was bringing her home, she's an innocent so I was going to ask your opinion on that, and as for how she got away she mayhavekindoftaseredme.' I rushed the last part.

'She what?' Dad asked. I could hear Emmett in the back seat chortling. He grabbed the phone out of my hand and put it on speaker so Jasper could hear as well.

'This girl tasered Eddie right where it hurt! If it wasn't for the situation it happened in I would have shook that girls hand and congratulated her!' He sniggered. Clearly finding amusement in all this.

There was silence on the other end for a long time. Finally the sound of my fathers laughter made itself apparent. 'Sound like you can't even handle a tiny girl Edward,' He laughed.

'She couldn't have been more than a hundred pounds dad! She was tiny! And she got the drop on Edward!' Emmett interrupted. I scowled at him. Well at least my father didn't sound so angry any more, that was a good thing. Though I don't know weather or not his enjoyment of my situation would last.

'Lord, Edward you seriously need to go gym some more if a tiny little girl can get the drop on you! I'm going to go ring my contacts at the police station in case she goes to them,' He told us.

'Not my fault she's a bloody track star dad, and she'll probably be to scared to go police,'

'Give me a description of her, I'll make sure our men are keeping an eye out for her,'

Well the first thing that sprang to mind was that she had a lovely ass but I doubt that would help. 'Small, long haired Brunette, brown eyes and pale as fuck,' I quickly told him.

'okay, I'm on it.' and with that he hung up.

I sat back in my seat, leaning my head back, closing my eyes.

'Jasper's on clean up!' Emmett declared 'It's your turn Jazzy!' He giggled, trying to get a rise out of his brother. Yeh, we still had some clean up to do back at the warehouse, that was probably my least favourite part of the job, cleaning up dead bodies. It drove my OCD wild.

'Ok,' Jasper replied simply.

It was almost eight in the morning when I finally got home, I collapsed on my bed. Saturday was the one day I could sleep, we wouldn't be called out to work today after being up so late. The moment I was in bed my mind drifted to the girl. She was a natural beauty, no make-up required, and that ass.

Thoughts of her tight ass instantly made me hard and I groaned, willing my hard on to go away, but that part of my anatomy had clearly decided it didn't want to listen to me. After ten minutes of failing to get it down I sighed and pulled my boxers down, grabbing my rock hard dick. Usually I would go out and get someone to take care of it, but I couldn't be bothered to go out, I hadn't actually jacked off since I was around fifteen.

I let my mind wonder to the girl, what she would look like writhing under me, would she purr or scream? I imagined pressing her up against a wall, grinding my hard on right on her core. I could imagine her throwing her head back and moaning. My imaginary girl suddenly got on her knees and looked up at me, that face, so innocent almost made me jizz on the spot. She slowly starts to undo my zip, her mouth ready and waiting. I quickened my hand, and before I could go any further I came all over my hand. Well that didn't take long. It really was like I was fifteen again! I didn't even get to the good stuff in my mind before I finished. I didn't usually have a stamina problem. What was it about that girl?

I went to the bathroom, feeling slightly dirty for whacking off to the girl. I cleaned my hands and quickly got into bed, I was out like a light before I knew it. Apparently whacking off to strange women made me sleepy.

**I know its a slightly shorter chapter, but lets face it, it's mainly filler! I'm working away on the next chapter and I hope you enjot this! Review and give me your love!**

**Follow me on twitter for teasers. WordsWithoutInk **

**Im still looking for a beta! Just send me a message if your intrested! Review with any questions! **

**Riley xx**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

It was only eleven AM and I had already managed to accumulate nearly ten dollars in change, making my crummy day just that little bit less crummy. I had hardly slept, tossing and turning all night, re-playing what had happened on my way home from work. My wrist wasn't sprained, that's for sure. It had become very swollen and turned an angry red colour the moment I had finally pulled myself out the shower and crawled into my bed. What exactly had that green eyed god been? _He could have been an FBI agent_ my brain tried to rationalize but I already knew that was rubbish, I had been raised by federal agents and my best friend was one! If they had really been the good guys they would have shown me ID and not have tried to abduct me.

Maybe the reason I had been getting so much change today was because I looked like I had died somehow. The nice people were probably taking pity on the young girl who looked homeless, I grimaced at that thought. My playing had been dismal at best, between the whole lack of sleep thing and my wrist feeling like it was about to drop off in pain I sounded like I was strangling a cat with my guitar strings, not playing them.

Like clockwork, when one in the afternoon came round so did a little caramel haired goddess! Esme Cullen, I had never known a nicer woman. About three weeks ago Esme had been walking through the park and heard me play. She started coming every day at around the same time. She was always carrying two take out cups from the Starbucks down the road full of coffee, she always got me one with shit loads of sugar just like I loved it. The coffee was always a god send on the days that it was so cold that my fingers were numb, making it difficult to pluck away at strings. The very first day she came and made some small talk with me then left a few dollar notes in my case, It wasn't until that night I realised that she had left me nearly a hundred bucks! The second time I saw he I tried to insist she take it back but she was adamant.

We now had a routine, as Esme always got the same coffees she always put the change in the guitar case as I played, she often stuck around for an hour, talking to me, insisting that she loves the way I played.

'Heya Bella!' She called excitedly coming and standing by me, handing me the coffee. I smiled at her and took it with my good hand. She sat on the bench near me as always.

'How are you doing dear?' She asked kindly. She seemed to actually care, that's what I loved so much about Esme.

'I'm okay Es, just tired.' I smiled. Esme raised a brow.

'You look like you haven't slept in days; I call bullshit, what's wrong dear'

I spat some of my coffee out at prim and proper Esme using the term 'Bullshit' I don't think I had ever heard her curse before. I absent-mindedly rubbed my sore wrist.

'Just the usual stress, money, school, work, you know the drill,' I grumbled.

'Ah, yes I know how that goes!' She laughed. 'I'm so glad all my babies have grown up! It was havoc when they were all little, my hair actually started to fall out!' She laughed.

She had three kids, from what she had told me, She loved telling stories of the silly schemes they concocted and the trouble they got into as a result.

'How did the dinner for the charity go?' I asked politely. Esme was somewhat of a saint. Doing nothing but spending her days organising events to raise money for charities.

'It went wonderful, dear, we managed to reach quarter of a million in donations now,' My mouth dropped open at that amount.

'Isabella!' Esme suddenly barked sternly. I flinched slightly at the use of my full name. 'What is wrong with your wrist!' she gasped. I shrugged awkwardly at her concern.

She came up to me and grabbed my wrist, inspecting it, I flinched slightly at the twinge of pain it caused. 'It's just a sprain Es, don't worry,' I mumbled looking at the floor.

'Do you think I'm an idiot Bella?' Esme asked kindly. 'My husband's a doctor and I have three sons, who over the years have accumulated so many broken bones between them, its ridiculous!' She told me kindly. 'Have you been to a doctor Bella?' She asked. Ahh the golden question. Honestly I would have gone to a doctor this morning but I had a little problem with not having any kind of medical insurance. So even if I did go to a doctor, they would turn me away.

'I can't exactly go to a doctor... It's a long story,' I sighed.

'Nonsense Bella! Why could you possibly go to the doctors?' Esme seemed bewildered at the idea. 'C'mon, you're coming with me Bella' The small woman pulled me up with a surprising strength. I tried to protest but she shushed me grabbing my things and making her way towards her car. Esme knew that if she took my guitar I would undoubtedly follow. So I followed my crazy friend out to a parking lot, she gestured for me to get into what looked like a very expensive car, I was kind of scared of damaging it!

All protests were quickly squished and I was slightly afraid of where this woman was taking me. Yes, Esme was one of the kindest people I knew and I knew deep down Esme would never kidnap me, but still, after the events of the night before I couldn't be too sure.

Esme's car still smelt like new car and leather. I liked that smell, it was almost comforting. I just sat dejectedly in the front seat. How had this woman so easily manhandled me into a car? This woman had some major talent!

'Where are you taking me?' I asked quietly.

Esme looked at me softly. 'I'm taking you to see my husband, Carlisle, he'll make sure your not to badly injured. I hate the idea that you're out there playing when you're injured.' She told me quietly.

I didn't say anything else. I didn't want to upset Esme, she was a nice lady and she was my friend. Twenty minutes later they pulled up at the hospital, I quickly began to panic, I couldn't get treated in a hospital.

'C'mon Bella, he won't bite,' She smiled gently. I must have been really sleep deprived because under any other circumstance I wouldn't have followed her but I got out the car and went into the ominous sterile white building with her.

We didn't even have to wait. Esme just breezed past reception and made her toward her husband's office. Just as we came up to the office a tall blonde man with startling blue eyes came out, I had to make an effort to keep my jaw shut, and he looked like he should be a supermodel, not a doctor like his white lab coat suggested.

'Carlisle!' Esme called out approaching the man and hugging him, kissing him on the cheek. This must have been her husband. They actually made a really beautiful couple. Their children must be gracing the covers of fashion magazines.

Carlisle hugged his wife happily. He looked over his shoulder and noticed me. 'Who's this?' he asked smiling at me.

'This is Bella, she plays guitar in Glory Gardens. She's hurt her wrist and hasn't gone to the doctor.' furrowed his brow.

'Come on into my office, you must be special for my wife to man handle you here,' He told me.

I followed. Dr Cullens office wasn't like most doctors, it was large and actually looked comfortable. It was all cream and gold tones.

'You're office is amazing,' I whispered quietly. Dr Cullen smiled.

'That's all my wonderful wife's work, she's somewhat of an interior decorator,' He looked proudly at his wife.

Esme smiled back at him. Dr. Cullen turned his attention to me. 'So Bella, what have you doen to your wrist?' He asked softly.

'I-I fell on it,' I stuttered. I didn't want to tell them the real story! What was it about this pair that was so utterly disarming. Dr Cullen gently picked up my wrist and started to examine it. I couldn't help but wince when he hit a particularly sore spot.

'Well...' Dr Cullen told me ' It looks like its either a break or a really nasty fracture. I can't tell which without X-Rays,'

'It's okay, I don't need X-Rays,' I rushed.

Esme sighed in an exasparated tone. 'What do you have against hospitals Isabella?' She asked. 'I had to pretty much manhandle her to get her here!' She directed the last comment to her husband who raised his eyebrows.

Dr. Cullen got it almost immediatly. His eyes lighting up in recognition.

'You haven't got health insurance have you?' He asked quietly. I slowly shook my head.

'Well that's not a problem!' Esme chirped. 'We'll pay Carlisle, Now get this girl down to an X-Ray machine!'

'N-No Mrs Cullen! You don't have to do that!' I told her but yet again all my protests were ignored as I was pushed down the hall toward X-Ray.

I felt bad having the Cullen's pay for my X-Rays but Esme was not someone you argued with easily. Dr Cullen confirmed this on the way down when his whispered in my ear 'Please just go along with this, if my wife isn't happy with me i'll be on the sofa for a month!' He joked making me giggle.

Two hours later I had been X-Rayed extensivly ( So much that I was wondering if all the radiation would turn me into the incredible hulk, that could be fun) and Dr. Cullen put a small splint on my sore wrist, insisting that I keep it on for several weeks otherwise he'd have to put a cast on it. I wasn't a fan of casts, they always itched way to much, making it really awkward and difficult. So I would behave and keep the cast on.

They really were a nice couple, Dr Cullen and Esme. Esme insisted in dropping me off at glory gardens after I had been hospital. Who were these guardian angels I had found?

I went straight home to my mould infested flat. It seemed even more depressing after the day I had had. In all the comotion of going to the hospital I had pretty much forgotten the events of the night before. Once I was back home though I started to remember. My mind went back into overdrive thinking through all of the possiblilties.

Tired and worn through I crawled into bed and decided to block the world out for a few hours before I had to go to work. I had a couple of hours.

I slept for alot longer than I should have. I had to literally run to work. Not fun. I didn't like walking in the dark anymore. I was sccared of who I would run into.

**Hope Y'all like! Bella met Carlisle! **

**I won't be able to write for a while as im having major surgery on my wrist, making it hard to type! I'll be back asap!**

**Follow my twitter for spoilers WordsWithoutInk**

**love y'all!**

**Drew xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Epov.

Sunday. My mother's crowing glory. This was the one day in the week that my mother had free reign. A whole day of cooking and family. No work allowed. A Cullen man had never missed a Family lunch, and during the lunch, if a Cullen man even mentioned work they would face the wrath of Emse Cullen. Esme usually had to cook for anywhere between ten and twenty five people in one day. She managed to do all that and spend 'quality time' with her children ( that was just her way of making us help her out in the kitchen) Any other day most the Cullen men would not even dream of entering a kitchen, their cooking skills more abysmal with the one that came before them.

Up until I was nineteen my parents dragged me to church every Sunday. When I was nineteen I could officially refuse to go. My parents still went, my father always said it was good to attempt to look like other families. (It always hurt that he said ACT like other families, why couldn't we just try and be like them for a little bit?) But thankfully I no longer had to drag my butt out of bed at the crack of dawn any more to go listen to some preacher whine on. That didn't mean I was exempt from lunch though. Far from it.

My alarm clock went off at eight, waking me up. I dragged my sorry self out of bed and walked in almost a zombie like state to my bathroom. I really wasn't a morning person. All my family knew that. I let the hot water from the shower relax my muscles and wake me up. By the time I finally extracted myself from the shower I was running late, grabbing the first suit I could find and throwing it on.

Turns out I was actually early to help out with lunch. I pulled up outside the house, not bothering with knocking, I just walked in, this was our family home. Nobody knocked, well none of my siblings did anyway. Though if dad was around you may have to give him a heads up if you wanna come round cause his guard dogs were nasty little shits that could rip you to shreds. Jasper learnt that the hard way shortly after moving out.

My mother was fliting round the kitchen like a small humming bird, humming a small tune under her breath. It was clear that Esme was in her element here. She loved cooking for her family. And she was good at it to so I wasn't going to complain.

'Edward dear!' My mother cried out happily as soon as she heard me enter the kitchen, making a bee line over to me and giving me a tight hug. 'It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!'

'You saw me last week mom,' I laughed rolling my eyes.

'Yes, a whole week, that for a mother is a lifetime!' My mother playfully swatted me with a dishcloth. I dodged it expertly. This started a whole dishcloth war. I grabbed one from the side and the food was temporarily forgotten.

'why am I not in on this!' a booming voice called from the doorway, I turned to see my largest brother standing in the doorway, his blonde Fiancée Rosalie Hale standing next to him.

Emmett didn't need to be asked he just came right into the kitchen and swept our mother into a bear hug, lifting her off the floor and spinning her in a circle.

Slowly all the family started to arrive. It was a fairly small family Sunday. With only myself, my parents, Emmett and his girlfriend and Jasper. Jasper was in a relationship but it was still in the early stages and he hadn't told her about the family yet. It was very small meal actually, but that didn't stop my mother from cooking what appeared to be an infinite amount of food, even though it was only six people. It really was no wonder that Emmett her first born was so huge, she must have absolutely stuffed him as a baby.

We all sat around the table as soon as my father made an appearance. We were having some brunch first before the large meal. My mother made the best home made waffles! Fresh fruit and pastries.

'You know you're mother is a master kidnapper now?' My dad suddenly announced while we were eating. Jasper chocked on his bagel and Emmett started laughing loudly.

'What did she do?!' Jasper asked incredulously.

My father just laughed ' You know that you're mothers been going to Glory Gardens loads?'

Jasper nodded.

'I didn't kidnap the girl Carlisle' My mother chided.

'Well,' My father continued 'There is this little guitar player and she was injured, but refused to go to hospital so your mother practically dragged her into the car and drove her to my office!' My siblings laughed. They could totally picture their mother hoodwinking some random poor girl.

'What was her name?' I asked.

'Bella' My dad told us.

'Is she as beautiful as her name suggests?' Emmett asked, waggling his eyebrows. Rosalie, who was sitting next to him rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Emmett, berating him for his perverted mind.

'Mind out of the gutter,' My father chided his eldest son.

The entire family started laughing, we were used to Emmett's perverted mind. It really was a wonder why Rosalie stayed with him.

'I don't know how she did it, her had was all swollen and red! And to think that she wouldn't get treatment because she didn't have health insurance! I knew she wasn't doing well financially but to think she couldn't even afford insurance! She would never accept money off me, she's far to proud.'

Carlisle just smiled lovingly at his wife. 'Well she may not take money off you Es, but you can always kidnap her if she's hurt, how often do you see her?'

'Every single day during lunch, I go and take her a Coffee, she's usually freezing out there! So I always take her a coffee and put my change in her guitar case.'

'Why on earth would she spend so long busking in Glory Gardens in the cold?' Jasper asked, Intrigued at our mother new pet project.

'She's trying to save up for a Musical Academy. As far as I can tell she has no family and she lives by herself so she's really struggling to get tuition.'

Jasper looked confused. We were always so spoilt, he probably thought that the price of going to an academy was minuscule. It was really for our family. We spent six times the amount on a whim if we fancied a new car.

'She's the most lovely girl, maybe after all the food we can take a walk in the gardens together, as a family? I need to take her her coffee today anyway as she's probably still out there, despite the fractured wrist' Esme asked like it was a question but all the family would have to comply. Sunday was our mothers family day and what she says goes. She was the queen around here. All mafia men treated their women like royalty. I liked my lifestyle, having lots of different women on different nights of the week made me happy. But if by some miracle I decided to settle down with a woman, she would be probably be the most spoilt woman on the planet. I would make sure my woman was always protected and wanted for nothing.

'I'm sure a walk would be lovely Esme,' My father told her. And just like that it was official, we were going to Glory Gardens. I didn't really want to be dragged out but it was my mothers day and all.

Sure enough three hours later we were all getting out of our various cars in the Multi-Story car park that was situated near Glory Gardens. We took a trip into the Starbucks, all of us grabbing drinks to go. My mother bought two. Apparently she did this every day, taking a coffee down to Glory Gardens for this girl. She had to be someone special for my mother to pay so much attention to her.

Leading the way, Esme walked expertly through the parks, pretty much making a bee line toward where 'Bella' Usually played.

Over in the corner of the park was a small girl, sitting crossed legged a guitar in her lap, we were to far away to be able to hear what she was playing. Esme walked straight over to her, walking ahead of us. The girls dark hair fell in front of her face.

The moment Esme caught Bella's attention she looked up and my heart nearly stopped. My brothers were far behind, wrestling with each other in a typical fashion for them, so they couldn't see her face. She took the cup of Coffee that Esme offered her with a thankful smile. I should have been paying better attention but all I could really think was it was _her_. The girl from the park the other night, the who saw us bump a guy off oh-so-casually and then start talking about how we were going to dump the body.

She was even more beautiful in the light of day. Her long curls had a hint of red in them from the sunlight. Her eyes were the deep rich shade of chocolate brown I remembered from that night. Sitting down she looked even more fragile but oh-so-more beautiful. I wanted her. It would probably take one fuck and she's be out of my system. She smiled, lighting up her whole face the moment she saw Esme, they obviously knew each other quite well. So this is what my mother had been doing all this time, coming to Glory Gardens and giving Coffee to the girl who I ran into. Huh. Small world. Thank god, we knew where she was now, we could make sure that she wouldn't tell anybody what she had seen. Thankfully she hadn't seen me yet. She was just chatting casually to Esme, I was close enough to be able to listen in.

'How's your hand?'

'Its good, the painkillers Carlisle gave me really worked, I've been getting hardly any pain,' Bella smiled, lifting her hand up, showing off the wrist brace she was wearing. Is that what I head crack when I ran into her? I distinctly remember hearing something break – had I ran into her that hard that I had broken the bone?

'That's good dear,' Esme smiled, Bella turned her attention to the coffee cup.

'You really are a life saver with these coffee treats Esme,' She laughed.

'Why thank you, these terrors I'm scared to be seen in public with are my children.' She looked toward me just as Emmett and Jasper came up to us, both of them freezing when they met her eyes.

Her eyes flipped wide as saucers and I knew that she recognised us, it took Em and Jasper a moment to cotton on though.

'Bella, are you okay?' My mother asked her in a concerned voice.

'Urrmm.. uhh.' she stuttered. Her breathing suddenly getting erratic.

'Bella? Are you in pain?' My father asked, being Mr concerned Doctor.

'Bella?' Esme asked again.

'I have to go!' Bella suddenly blurted out, jumping up and grabbing her guitar. Packing all her stuff with an impressive speed. Suddenly running away in a rush of brown curls and freesia smell. My cock began to stiffen at that smell. This girl had me entranced.

My father just stared after the girl.

'Follow her Em' Jasper commanded.

'Why?' Esme cried.

'Dad,' I addressed my father 'That's the witness.' I told him solemly.

My father sighed. Unhappy that our family time had been interrupted by work.

'Follow her' He ordered. 'We have to bring her back. Now.' His eyes were cold and steely It was decided. We were going to get Bella. Tonight. Why did that thought make me so happy?

**They have Bella in their sights! They're coming for her! I may do an EPOV for the next chapter. Tell me what you think, I'm loving the reviews so so so much! **

**Follow me on my writing Twitter for teasers! WordsWithoutInk Ask any questions and i'll answer them! Just review or PM me! **

**My Wrist is in agony but my surgery went well, I decided to endure the pain and type out a chapter for y'all, so show me the love with reviews!**

**Drew xx**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I was scared. Very Scared. They had found me, and I was such a sucker. The mad people I was running from just happened to be my only friends three children! I mental hit myself as I ran home. Doing my best to control my erratic breathing. I needed to leave, I guess I could kiss goodbye to playing in glory gardens so regularly. How had I been so stupid? I started crying. Scared.

I had just been sitting in Glory Gardens, same as always. Esme came along with the coffee, she had Carlisle with her. The moment she told me she had her children with her I got excited. I always wanted to know what Esme's children were like. It was only when I looked up into an eerily familiar green pair of eyes that I realised just who I was looking at. Esme's son was one of the men who had killed that man! Glancing behind them I saw her other two children. Sure enough, it was the other two men from their night. Huh, so all of Esme's children were killers. No wonder they guys worked so well together, they were all brothers. Hmm a trio of brothers/murderers. Fun(!)

As soon as I ran through my front door I slammed the door shut making sure I was locked in I went to the windows ensuring all of them were locked and closed before crawling into my bed and starting to cry in fear. What if they came for me? To make sure I didn't talk about what I saw that night? The Bronze haired god defiantly recognised me. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He didn't seem angry though, just shocked. Well it did turn out I was his mothers close friend.

I stayed awake for hours, just looking at my ceiling. My mind running through every possible scenario. I was to worried about everything to eat, my stomach was churning uneasily. He was so handsome. Why did I keep thinking about how he looked? I must be loosing it due to stress. All this pressure had officially made me Cuckoo.

It took hours but I finally fell into an uneasy sleep. My dreams populated by monsters and green eyed gods.

I woke up with a start. Something had woken me. As soon as I realised what had woken me up I froze in bed. I could hear noises and hushed whispering in my living room.

Someone was in my apartment.

I slid out of bed quietly, shaking with fear. I could hear someone outside my bedroom door. I reached under me bed for the baseball bat that Jake had insisted that I kept there. I was suddenly very glad that he had put it there. 'Young girlie living alone, you need to have some form of protection' He insisted. I never though I would actually need to use the baseball bat.

I tiptoed to my door, hiding behind it, waiting for someone to walk through so I could club them. In my half asleep state I hadn't realised that It was probably Esme's kids. It suddenly became very had to keep quiet, trying to resist the urge to cry. But if I cried I would be loud. Wait! The fire escape! It was right outside my bedroom window. I was about to walk over when my door opened, I stayed hidden behind it so nobody could see me. It was the dark haired one who looked like a Brick Shit House.

I gripped the bat tighter.

The dark haired guy seemed shocked that I was not in my bed.

'She's not here!' He yelled. I had seconds before the other two came in the room. I jumped out of my hiding place bat in hand and took a swing. It hit his head with a satisfying thunk. The large guy was knocked off balance clearly dazed. I didn't wait around, I ran straight to my window fumbling with the lock. Why did I lock it?! I should have though that I may have needed it for a speedy escape.

After what seemed like an eternity of tugging, which was probably only half a second long, I managed to get the window and jump out. I heard the others making an entrance into my room. I was still holding the bat, and I was already out of the window.

I managed to get onto the fire escape. My head beginning to spin from the sheer hight I was at. I started to run down the stairs. Taking them two at a time. I would hit the ground soon and then I would be able to get clear.

The small alley behind my building ran out onto a large crowded public road. I knew that if I got there nobody would be able to follow me.

I had three more floors to go. I was bear foot and I could feel the odd stinging that indicated that I had cut my feet, but I didn't care, I just kept running. Unfortunately the men were faster than me. One was waiting for me at the bottom of the fire escape. I let a small shriek out at the sight of him. It was the blonde one. He looked mad. I was panting from all the running, I still had the bat in my hand so I raised it threateningly. Giving the blonde the message loud and clear. Back away from me.

'You really think you can do much damage with that bat?' He asked, a smirk on his face.

'Ask your brother,' I quipped before turning on my heel and running back up the fire escape, I could hear him behind me. It turns out that I was quite agile and when I came across the green eyed one on the fire escape while running from his brother I managed to slip by him, so I could continue running up.

Man was I wrong. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, and I started screaming bloody murder, dropping my bat. How idiotic was that dropping my weapon? That thing had been my only defence.

Before I could continue screaming I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and a soft velvety voice whisper in my ear.

'Shhh...shh it's okay, we're not going to hurt you,' He soothed. Yeh right, because killing a man and then breaking into a young girls flat really screams innocent.

'Edward,' It was the blonde one, he had caught up with us. The dark haired one was right behind him, a wonderful gash adorning the side of his face where I had hit him with the bat. I was still fighting. But the Green Eyed man holding me had a steel tight grip. I was shaking, probably from the cold, not fear because I was outside wearing nothing but a tiny shorts and vest top pyjama set. It was cold out and now I was standing still I could feel the cold. I started to kick because my legs were free.

'Hey Hey Hey...' The man behind me shushed me, trying to calm me. Holding me to his chest tighter. I started crying. Oh god, I was going to die here wasn't I? I was going to become one of those faces on a milk carton that nobody ever found. I had no family to look for me or to mourn for me so that was probably best. I didn't like the idea of leaving behind a load of people to mourn for me.

The hand was taken away from my mouth temporarily and I started to scream bloody murder. The hand came back covered in a white cloth. Oh Shit, chloroform. I started to wiggle out of his arms. Mr Green Eyes was clearly shocked. He let go accidentally, letting me fall to the floor. I didn't waste a moment. I was off like a flash.

I didn't make it more than five steps before I was rugby tackled to the ground by the huge dark haired brother.

My head slammed against the hard floor of the metal fire escape. My vision started spinning. I had hit the floor quite hard.

'Emmett!' Green eyes yelled. My vision was going blurry.

'She's out of it...' Blondie mused.

I suddenly felt someone lift me, but I was far to gone to care. My head just hurt. The brothers continued to talk while I was carried out. The arms that were carrying me were strong, and warm. He smelt nice, like cinnamon. My eyes began to close slightly, and I rested my head on green eyes chest. I should have been screaming and trying to escape. But the pounding in my head was beginning to hurt even more.

I just surrendered to it and let them take me away. It was so much easier than fighting.

**Sorry it's short! BIG NEWS**

**So! I've got some news! I'm editing this story! I'm going to change the title when I next post a chapter to WitSec Shenanigans  and I'm writing the following story under the title of Fraternizing With The Enemy. **

_**Bella has just became a rookie FBI agent. She's not got any important jobs, but when she meets sexy Mafia man Edward will she abandon her work? Will she turn her back on her FBI family and fall for a mafia man? **_

**Do you want the new story?**

**Tell me what you think! follow my twitter WordsWithoutInk for news!**

**I still need a Beta! **

**Drew xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Epov.

Well the good news was that I had Bella in my arms. Bad news, it appears that both she and my Brother Emmett are supporting concussions. I had no idea that girl was such a spitfire. I mean I got that she was feisty from the whole tazer incident, but it turns out that was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to Miss Isabella Swan. The last thing I had expected her to do was to knock Em out.

Emmett followed her home, like out father told him to, and after several very awkward hours waiting at home with Jasper witnessing out mother well and truly yell and rip into our father, we got the call that the girl was asleep. My mother was not happy at the idea of us hurting a friend of hers. Once my father had explained the situation in full ( he never paraphrased with his wife, only the truth existed in their relationship.) Esme had almost been happy, she liked the idea of Bella living with us, even if it was against her will. She worried about her a lot, always wondering how bad her money situation was.

Me and Jasper made out way out of the house quickly, making our way toward the address that Emmett had texted. It was quite a rough neighbourhood and I could see some 'Working Girls' on the street corners. I suppressed a shiver. This is where that small fragile girl was living? I didn't like the idea of her living anywhere where she could be easily hurt. She seemed to innocent, vulnerable.

Jasper picked the lock of her flat, the building itself was meant to be secure, and we had been prepared to break in to the building and then her own flat. Imagine our shock when we could just walk right into the building and walk right up to her front door. It took Jasper seconds to pick the lock on the door, there was so little security in the building it was laughable. The building stank of desperation and dirt. It really was disgusting. There wasn't even and security cameras. Whoever owned this building was clearly neglecting their tenants.

Her flat in contrast was cleaner than the rest of the building, but there was still mould growing on the walls. She was living _here_? How could she? It was horrific. She clearly did her best to clean, but that couldn't change the disgusting state of the walls and floors. There wasn't much in the way of possessions. There was a fair few books dotted around the room, the girl clearly liked her reading. I took a glimpse of her choices, there was a lot of classics. There was a particularly battered up copy of _Wuthering Heights_ which made me rise my eyebrows. So she liked morbid books. I laughed to myself.

'She likes her classics,' Emmett joked.

I laughed quietly.

'Em, go see if she's in the bedroom,' Jasper ordered. Emmett did as he was told. I continued snooping around her front room, interested in what it showed about her. She had her guitar on the sofa, obviously well taken care of. She clearly loved her music and her guitar.

There was suddenly the sound of Emmett crying out that the girl wasn't there, followed by a dull thudding sound. Myself and Jasper instantly ran into the bedroom. The sight that met me was almost amusing. Emmett. My huge, tank of a brother Emmett, was on the floor, flat on his back sporting a lovely head wound. I whipped my head round. Crap. The girl had her torso an one of her legs out of the window onto the fire escape. I followed from the window, Jasper ran down the main stairs with the idea of meeting her at the bottom of the fire escape.

She was fast, that much I remembered. I had to leave Emmett. She beat me to the bottom of the fire escape, but thankfully the appearance of Jasper made her turn back and run back right towards me.

Bella almost slipped past me, but I managed to get her pressed against my chest, one hand covering her mouth. She felt so soft and firm pressed up next to me, I had to work hard to keep my cock from springing to life from feeling her tight little ass. She was hardly wearing anything and I could see so much of her creamy skin that it was making it hard for me to think straight. She was fighting but that just made me pull her tighter towards me her struggling kind of turned me on, as much as I hated to admit it. Though I didn't like her tears, she was crying and my hand that was covering her mouth was beginning to get wet with her tears.

I lost my concentration for one second attempting to check how Emmett was when that little viper slipped through my arms. I had to rugby tackle her to the ground to avoid her escaping. She hit the ground with such a mighty thunk that she was knocked out right away. We were going to use some chloroform to knock her out but apparently it wouldn't be needed.

I lifted her in my arms, eager to get this over with an started to carry her towards the car. _What the hell does this girl eat? Feathers?_ I though to myself. She was so light. It didn't take any effort from me to pick her up and I wasn't as strong as Emmett even if I did put in my hours at the gym.

I let Jasper drive my Volvo. I didn't want to leave her alone. I sat with her head in my lap in the back seat. She really was quite a beauty. Not the over the top fake beauty but a subtle natural beauty. I liked that. It turned out that having the very beautiful girl in my lap just made my issues with controlling my member just that much more difficult. She had lengths and lengths of creamy alabaster skin and I found myself wondering what was hidden under those minuscule pyjamas. I kept the chloroform in my hand though, just in case she woke up before we got her home. It didn't look like this girl was packing a tazer, but I wasn't going to risk anything.

Jasper, like all of us was a speed demon and before we knew it we were pulling up at the family mansion. I would have just taken her home and had my way with her but Esme would have thrown a shit fit. She loved Bella like she was a daughter. So Bella would be put in the family home.

'Bloody Woman has quite the the swing...' Emmett grumbled from his spot up front. He was holding what looked liked a scrunched up T-shirt to the side of his head. I couldn't believe the little spitfire in my lap had taken a baseball bat to Emmett's head, I was a fully grown adult male and Emmett still scared the shit out of me sometimes.

Jasper laughed. 'It's your own fault Emmett. You let a tiny girl who probably has the swinging power of a three year old boy get you round the head!' Emmett just grumbled from his seat.

As soon as we pulled up Emmett made a bee line to Dad's office to get his head sorted and I carried the little beauty into the house, Jasper following behind me. Esme met me in the hallway instantly fussing over Bella. Checking to see if she was okay.

'Oh my word! Is she okay? What happened to her? You didn't hurt her did you Edward! There better not be a hair missing on her head!' She fussed.

'She's fine Mom, she just put up a fight, gave Emmett quite a shock,' I laughed. Esme seemed to busy stroking Bella's hair out of her face while I held her to listen.

'Not like your eldest is in a lot of pain here!' Emmett yelled walking by Esme, casually indicating to his head would. Esme gasped and ran over to Emmett before he could go over to Carlisle's office.

'He's fine mom,' I told her as she fussed over Emmett.

'That boy's head is thick enough. He'll be fine,' My father announced his arrival by saying. He walked over to Emmett and started inspecting the damage. 'No witnesses?' He asked, while prodding his eldest sons head wound.

'Thankfully, no,' I told him, making my way up to the stairs, I wanted to get the girl into one of the guest rooms. So I went up the stairs, Esme had clearly indicated which room she wanted Bella in because it was wide open, and you could smell something nice and warm. She warmed the room up and had started a fire. There was also a mug of tea by the bed and a sandwich. My mother knew what effects the chloroform had, so made sure there was something to eat and drink for Bella. I placed her on the large double bed putting a thin blanket over her legs so she wouldn't get cold.

'Emmett told me to come up here,' I heard my dad from behind me.

'Yeh, she hit her head pretty hard,' I explained while searching for the bump on her head. It was huge, I was beginning to worry even more about her. My dad didn't need telling twice. He walked over to the bed and inspected the bump. After several minutes of prodding I growled at him, why did I dislike my own father touching this girl? I really needed a reality check.

'She'll be fine,' He said, ignoring my erratic behaviour. 'Its only mild, she'll probably be awake soon. I have to go and stitch up your brother. Someone needs to be in here when she wakes up, restrain her.' He told me,reaching into his suit jacket pocket and throwing a pair of handcuffs at me.

'How is Emmett?' I asked.

'He needs stitches but he'll live, this girl is quite the fighter isn't she?' Dad smiled. I think he had grown to like Bella after everything Esme had said about her and having met her at his office.

He walked out before I could reply.

I secured one of the girls wrists in the handcuffs and attached the other one to the bedposts before sitting down in the seat next to her bed. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted this girl so badly. Everything about her called out to me. Now she was under our roof it would be so much easier to have some fun with her.

After about an hour of watching her Esme came in the room, with a bottle of water in her hands.

'Your father says she'll need to drink this when she wakes up,' She told me. Her face grim.

'You don't like having her here do you?' I asked.

She put her hand on my shoulder, she looked so much taller because I was sitting down.

'No, I'm actually really happy that she's here. This girl has been through hell and now I can look after her. She'll never admit it but her financial situation was so bad that she often skipped meals. She never explained what happened to her family, but I do know that here father was murdered. She has nobody left now to care for her. That's why I want to be the one to look after her.'

She had no family at all? And her father was killed? I started to look at this girl in a whole new light. If the ones you loved were murdered, you would have to toughen up. Maybe she wasn't naturally a fighter. She just had to get there in order to survive.

My mother sighed once before patting my back and leaving.

Bella wouldn't be awake for a while, so I decided to go down and check on my brother. I would come back to her soon, I was determined to be here when she woke up.

**This was an amusing chapter! I dictated it and my BF typed it, because my wrist is so sore from surgery! Now to clarify something – THIS STORY WILL REMAIN THE SAME AND BE UPDATED THE SAME - the ONLY thing that is changing is the name! The new story is being published under the old name!**

**Review please! If I get enough reviews i'll dictate another chapter for my BF to type!**

**Drew xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its Drew's Boyfriend Glenn here, writing while Drew dictates for you all. She still can't write properly. **

**She wanted to make sure you all know that the story will stay the same. Only the name has changed!**

BPOV

My first though waking up was _Why the heck do I feel like I have an angry little Mexican man called Gomez drilling through my brain with a jackhammer? _It felt like I had been run over by a dump truck. My mouth tasted like ass and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. Had I gone on an all night bender? I'm not the type to usually drink excessively but I must have, or I hit my head on a concrete floor, because this felt oddly similar to the time I went head first into a curb and was nursing the concussion from hell for the next few days.

I slowly came to. Trying to open my eyes. I was in a bed... wait... this wasn't my bed. This wasn't my room! I sat up suddenly, only to find myself yanked back down by one of my wrists. Oh god. I was _handcuffed_ to the bed! It was the wrist that wasn't in a splint that they had handcuffed to the bed, the other hand (for a lack of a better term) was free. The room was warm and extravagant, in any other situation it would have been inviting.

I started to cry slightly. Oh god. _They _had found me! They had taken from my apartment. I thought I had managed to make a dent on the huge brother with the bat but he got up a few moments later like it was nothing! That bat had made quite the impact. How had he just got right back up?

I pulled at the handcuffs, but they were pretty solid.

The bed I was lying on was soft and luxurious. Who ever decorated this room clearly had a lot of money to burn and good taste. I kept pulling at the handcuffs, despite the burning pain in my wrist. I was trying to slip my hand through the cuff, but the skin of my wrist was beginning to bleed from all the tugging. I whimpered in pain and stopped my actions.

'Bella!' I turned at the sound of my name. There, in the door way was Esme. The person I had though of as a surrogate mother up until now. She looked slightly haggard as she ran to the side of my bed, worry etched on her face. Her expensive dress suit looked messed up and slightly rumpled. The moment she came up to me I flinched and tried to move away. Hindered by the handcuffs. I was scared of her, she had a bunch of murdering monsters for children!

'Bella? What's wrong?' Emse asked me. I almost laughed.

'You bloody sons kidnapped me and handcuffed me to a bed! What part of that is normal to you Esme! You're asking me what's wrong?' My tears began to fall. 'Please let me go, okay?' I won't tell anybody about what I saw your sons do! I can keep my mouth shut, you know that Esme, you know me!' I cried, pulling against my restraints once more.

Esme looked hurt. 'You can't leave Bella, I'm sorry, that's just the rules. You know I love you like a daughter and no-one will harm you here,' She told me quietly, looking down.

'Esme, they already hurt me! I can't just stay here! You know about College, about the Academy! How can you do this to me?' I whimpered.

'You really should eat something,' She said, grabbing a sandwich off of the table. I ignored her, I didn't exactly have an appetite.

We just sat there in silence. Neither of us knowing what to say. I just sat handcuffed to the bed crying quietly. Esme just sat in the chair next to me looking worried.

After what felt like hours Esme got up and left the room, that just started the tears afresh. She was the only person I really knew in this whacked out situation.

Only moments after Esme left, Green Eyes, or Edward as I had heard his brothers call him came in.

'You're not eating or having anything to drink?' He asked coolly. I just ignored him. I wouldn't give the bastard that kidnapped me the joy of hearing me talk.

He shook his head at my resistance. 'You need to eat something, and drink lots of water, you're body needs it after the head trauma.' He reasoned. I just shook my head. His face changed from concerned to angry and pissed in a very short amount of time. Edward stalked over from the doorway towards my bed. I shrank away from him.

'Now, you see, you're stuck here weather you like it or not, so you're going to have to eat sometime,' He growled, his face close to mine. I whimpered slightly. This guy was scary. I pulled more at my cuffs unintentionally and hissed in pain when I did so. It hurt!

Edwards eyes zoned in on the cuff, my wrist was now caked in a layer of blood. His eyes narrowed. He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out a little first aide kit.

'Why do you insist on hurting yourself?' He muttered to himself and he pulled a few items out of the kit. I flinched as he came right close to me and undid the cuffs. I wasn't going to wait around. I was up and off the bed like a shot. I didn't have a chance though. Edward was right next to me and swiftly grabbed me round the waist, practically throwing me on the bed. He was on the bed as well, pinning me to it, my hands pinned up by my head.

'Listen, _Isabella'_ He snarled my full name. Is it wrong that that turned me on slightly? 'You're stuck here, and there's nothing you can do about it. You will eat, and you will drink! I will not have you upsetting my mother!' His eyes bore into mine, the brightest jade that I had ever seen before.

'Ummm...' It seems I had suddenly lost my ability to speak. I began to shake with fear. The tears flowing more freely. Edward pushed him down on me, and I could defiantly feel a buldge. The sobs got louder.

'Edward! What the hell are you doing?' Barked a voice from the doorway.

It was Carlisle. He had a murderous look on his face. Edward quickly got up and straightened his suit. Not looking at his father the entire time. I sat up by the headboard and pulled my knees up to me. My tears still flowing.

'Father...' Edward started.

'Get out of here boy. Now.' Carlisle snapped.

Edward didn't say another word. He just walked out of the room, as Carlisle walked in. Edward didn't even look at me. I was a mess. Not only did he start yelling at me, but he pinned me down and pressed down on me. I had never felt as weak as I had in that moment. I had been helpless. I usually had a way to fight back and the weakness of myself, it terrified me.

Carlisle came and sat on my bed. I shrank away. He was holding a small white damp cloth. He started patting the cloth on my blooded wrist. It stung. I didn't dare look him in the eye.

'These are some clothes from a family friend. Said family friend will get you some of your own when she can,' He told me, placing a black bag on my bed. That was when I looked down and realised what I was wearing. Just my pyjamas. A pair of hardly there shorts and vest. So much skin was on show that I had to do my best not to blush.

'You know I'm not that scary. You can look at me.' He told me. I just stayed silent looking down. He grimaced at my lack of reply. He pulled a small silver key out of his pocket and unclipped the handcuffs.

I didn't move. I was to scared of Carlisle to even try running, I just sat there and let him bandage my wrist.

'I can't believe I'm fixing up another one of your wrists,' He smiled slightly. 'How is the other wrist?' He asked.

I remained silent. I wouldn't give this man the pleasure of hearing me say a word!

I felt numb. Kind of like a zombie. Carlisle sighed. Before getting up and walking toward the door.

'I know you won't need these,' He said holding up the handcuffs. 'But you won't be able to leave,' He told me, closing the door behind him. I distinctly heard the sound of a lock.

The moment the door was locked I jumped up. There was a huge window just on the other side of the room, I ran over to inspect it. It was huge, I would defiantly be able to fit through it. I smiled to myself. The window was locked naturally but it wouldn't take that much to break. I would just have to wait a while. It was sunny. How long had I been here? It was late at night when they took me. Had I been here _days?_ They guys at the bar must have raised the alarm by now and have realised that I'm missing. Jacob would be going out of his mind.

I turned my attention to the window, trying to yank it open. It was like it was shut with super glue! I grunted, trying to push the window open so hard that my feet left indents on the thick plush carpet. Breaking the glass would probably be my best bet. I started looking round the room for something that would be strong enough to break the glass. My best bet seemed to be this weird little statue sitting on one of my bed side tables.

I went to sit on the bed, and wait for night to fall. By my guess I had a few hours to kill so I grabbed the bag that Carlisle had left and upturned it on the bed. Looking through I found a decent pair of jeans, that were maybe a bit to tight. All the tops weren't exactly my style. So I just kept my vest top on. There was also a pair of black converse in my size. I really did appreciate that, but it did creep me out that they new my size! I still felt slightly awkward that all those men had seen me wearing such a small amount of clothing, but I guess that couldn't be helped.

My head was pounding still so I rubbed my temples in an attempt to make it weaken. I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling oddly calm. I had a way to get out and I would be out of here before dawn tomorrow. So I just lay there and waited, re-living the memory of toasting green eyes with my tazer. And hitting the gargantuan brother with a bat. If only I had a bat now, or a frying pan! I would show these low lives just who I was and how strong a fighter I was.

Bring it on Green Eyes.

**Hope you lot enjoyed it!**

**Follow Drew's writing twitter WordsWithoutInk**

**She says that if she gets enough reviews she'll post a chapter tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Epov

I was such a butt head. After having my mother sobbing in my arms about how she hated the way Bella was acting, I had to go see her. But I had to think with the wrong head, didn't I. She said something that pissed me off an instantly I had her pinned beneath me. It was so hard not to push her down the bed just so I could feel more of her skin. She was so soft and warm. Her hair smelt like strawberries and honestly I just felt like rubbing myself all over her and cover myself in her. She was far to tempting and inviting for her own good.

Carlisle had given me such a yelling at the moment we left Bella's room. He had practically dragged me out f the room by the scruff of my neck.

'What the hell was that boy?!' He thundered 'You were practically dry humping the girl!' He looked murderous. He didn't like the idea of me taking advantage of someone innocent under his roof. I guess her knew something of my ways with women.

'I didn't do anything bad!' I defended. Even though deep down I had wanted to do something bad. I had wanted her there and then I wanted to felel her wrapped around my cock moaning my name.

'The girl looked petrified! You were attacking her!' He told me, followed by a swift strike to the upside of my head. I grumbled to myself quietly. Whenever my father hit me over the head it always hurt just enough to really annoy me.

'Sorry,' I muttered. Before quickly running away to avoid facing the firing squad that is my family. Ducking into my bedroom undetected. I had a room in the family house that I had had since childhood. I also had several apartments and houses of my own.

So there I was lying on my bed, trying to get her out of my head. Unfortunately my hard on just wouldn't go away. I sighed. I was on my own. May as well take care of my problem the easy way. I pushed my hand in my boxers and began stroking myself. I imagined staying on the bed, Bella pinned beneath me. Except with a lot less clothing. I quickened my pace the moment imagined Her bare breasts just begging to be sucked on I came quickly covering my stomach in my own cum. I didn't even get to the good stuff and I exploded like a teenage boy.

Well that didn't take long. I thought ruefully as I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. What was it about this girl? I thought angrily, cleaning myself a bit more rigorously than necessary. My every thought was surrounded by her.

I made up my mind that I would go out tonight. There would be some of the regular girls at the clubs. It would be easy t pick one of them up and get a certain Brunette beauty out of my head. She was work. That was it. I really needed to be able to clearly categorize my work from pleasure. The moment I start to blur the lines was the moment my world would come crashing down around my ears. That had happened way to many times in this business. The only way on earth that I would be have Bella Swan would be if I decided to keep her an marry her. That was the last thing I wanted. I refused to tie myself down to one woman. I much preferred my lifestyle. Having my choice of women ruled.

After I was clean I decided that I should go see my family. I slowly made my way down the large stairs into the grand living space. The entire house felt so open and airy. My mother had designed it that way. It was made of glass and wood our home. This was the one place in the world where our family didn't have to hide. We were so deep into the woodland that nobody could find us not even the police, so we didn't exactly have to hide out lifestyle here.

Esme Cullen was sitting down on the large cream leather sofa nursing a cup of coffee, her eyes red. She spoke the moment she saw me.

'She's not to angry is she?' She asked. 'I can't stand the thought of her hating me!' she cried.

I shushed her, sitting down next to her and rubbing her back gently. Esme was for all intents and purposes a queen. She got whatever she wanted and money was never a problem. She had four of the most powerful men in all of the Mafia caring for her in the form of her husband and her three children.

'She'll get over it,'I soothed her.

Carlisle quickly came in the room and took over from me consoling his wife. I think he was having second thoughts about bringing Isabella into our home. I didn't like that. If we couldn't keep her she'd have to be put in the care of another family and that wouldn't end well or she'd have to be killed.

'I'm going out!' I declared. Practically running out the door in my haste to leave. I could just imagine my parents bewildered looks as I hurried out.

I drove straight to one of my favourite down town clubs. I needed to relax a bit. I'm sure I would find some girl to do that. The club didn't disappoint, the moment I got in ( I never had to wait in line, in this town money really did talk,) It was full of bodies pressing against each other. I made my way to the VIP section, scanning the mass of bodies, trying to find someone to help me with my... situation.

The VIP section was pretty much empty so I made my way over to the bar and ordered some of the good stuff. Downing five shots of something vile before hand so I could have a nice buzz before I started on the good whiskey. It didn't take long for it all to kick in. Instantly I felt better. Looking round I noticed a tall blonde girl staring at me. Clearly eye fucking me. It was the sex hair, girls just seemed to go crazy for that shit. Even though I didn't do anything to it I hardly even brushed it, the girls still loved my 'Fresh fucked' hair. She had a nice rack, she looked a bit fake but she would do for tonight. I felt like slumming it for the night.

As soon as I waved her over with a casual wave of my hand I knew that she would be easy. Her whole face lit up and she looked so excited to have my attention.

'What's your name?' She asked excitedly.

'Edward,'

'That's a really nice name!' She shouted above the loud music so I could hear her. 'I'm Jessica!' She declared. I smiled. She really did have a large rack. If I focused on that I didn't really notice her nasally voice or caked on make-up. She was so fake, and even though she was usually the kind of girl that was right up my alley she just didn't seem real. So fake – were all the girls I fucked from the clubs as fake as this barbie doll replica in front of me? I really hope not.

I downed the rest of my whiskey.

'Look Jessica, Why don't we just cut to the chase and go back to yours?' I asked in my smoothest voice possible. Jessica looked slightly stunned, her mouth hanging open like a fish. I smiled that little smile that I knew drove all the girls wild and she just nodded dumbly. I had her. Hook line and sinker. She was slightly drunk and I was feeling a good buzz. I just wanted to get mine and get out so to say.

Jessica followed me out to my car. She wanted to get a taxi but I said no, I didn't want to be stranded at her fault with no way of escape. The minute the girl fell asleep I would be out her front door and driving home. I know that sounds cruel but honestly I didn't care. As long as I got what I wanted.

We were at her dorm in minutes. I grinned, College girl, even better, I thought to myself. We made our way in but Jessica was being way to touchy feely and she kept calling me 'Eddie' That shit had to be stopped. I practically shoved her on the bed. I didn't want soft and loving I wanted nice and hard. I didn't even bother removing all her clothing, I just pushed her dress up and ripped her thong off.

She enjoyed it. Not that I really cared. I lay down on the bed and decided to let her do the work. She got on top and slipped into me. She moaned but I wasn't impressed she was so loose, it seemed she liked doing this just a bit to much. As she started to work herself on my cock my mind wondered. This was all wrong. Her hair colour was wrong. She should have brown curls not blonde straight locks. Her chest was to fake and the noises she was making were whorish. She should be moaning delicately.

Fuck.

I was imagining Isabella on top of me, in the nude riding my cock. The moment that though came into my head my cock sprang into life becoming stupidly hard. I decided to go with it. Bella chest flushed on top on me. I groaned.

'Bella,' I moaned.

Instantly the nice feeling stopped. 'Who?'

I opened my eyes. Did I just moan Bella's name while another girl was riding me? I grinned at her. She didn't look pleased. She tried to get off but I just grabbed her hips.

'An ex,' I decided to tell her. 'Make me forget her?' I asked.

God I knew exactly how to make this girl do exactly what I wanted. She smiled and muttered 'Of course babe,' In that nasally voice of hers before re-starting her actions on top of me.

With the Girl working my cock again I could lie back. I was trying to forget Bella but here I was getting so hard over images of her riding my cock. I groaned again the moment that mental picture entered my brain once more. Jessica was going to slow, to lovingly. I needed hard and fast. I flipped Jessica over ignoring her squeal of shock and lifted her knees allowing me plough into her at a top rate speed. Jessica was in ecstasy but al I could think about was having a certain brunette under me.

I collapsed on top of Jessica only moments later. She was clearly sated and I had felt a lot of the tension leave my body. Feeling a lot more relaxed I walked right out of the dorms, ignoring the snoring girl on the bed and decided to go home.

So I could only get happy from images of Bella? I thought, well that's depressing. I needed to fuck her just once and get this obsession out of my system. Why was I being a pussy and wondering about how she felt. If I wanted Isabella Swan I would have Isabella Swan.

Driving through the quiet roads that night something resolved in my head. I was through playing nice. I wanted Bella and by god I was going to have her one way or another.

**I love possessive mobward! :)**

**Review for quicker updates **

**follow my twitter WordsWithoutInk**

**SHOW ME LOVE! Xx**

**I have the next chapter – enough reviews and i'll post tomorrow! :p**


	10. Chapter 10

C10 – BPOV

A few hours later, once the sun had finally begun to set I decided it was time for me to break out of this hellhole. I had been pacing the floor for a while, just hoping that time would go by faster. There really was nothing to do other than plot my escape. Nobody came back to my room to bug me that day even though I ha assumed they would so I just waited until it got dark.

As soon as it was dark enough that I wouldn't be seen outside I grabbed that small statue from the bedside table. Holding it in two hands as if it were a baseball bat I took a swing at the window. It hit it with a large dull thunk and bounced back with such a force that I dropped it in shock. I looked around hoping that nobody had heard me. The window didn't even have a scratch on it! Confused I bent down to pick up the statue of the floor resuming my batting stance in front of the window. Determined to make the window break I put every ounce of force I had behind this swing. It ricocheted off of the window same as the other eight swings that followed it. I was physically out of breath and was panting with exhaustion. I was leaning over, trying to catch my breath. The window only had a few scratches on it and it hadn't cracked. I quietly hissed in frustration.

There was a knock on the door 'Bella?' called out a female voice. I span around, dropping the statue in fright. 'Can I come in honey?' She asked. I kicked the statue under the bed hurriedly and sat on the bed. Trying to hide any evidence that I was trying to smash the windows in.

'Come in?' It came out as a question, not an answer.

The door opened and Esme walked in holding a plate in her hand. She came and sat next to me on the bed. I couldn't even look her in the eye.

'Are you okay Bella?' She asked quietly her eyes were rimmed red, it was clear that she had been crying. I didn't feel that guilty though. She was the one who had given birth to the three little kidnappers and murderers.

'I'm fine,' I told her abruptly. She seemed by my short answer.

'I made you some food, you need to eat something,' She was holding a plate with two sandwiches. I really wasn't hungry so I didn't take the plate off of Esme. I didn't want anything off of that woman. For all I knew she could have been the one to go and tell those children of hers to take me from my home.

'You'll get ill if you don't eat something,' She re-told me. I still didn't talk. Esme cottoned on that I was giving her the silent treatment and had no intention to talk to her. 'Bella, we're friends, tell me what's wrong and why you won't speak to me!' She cried. Are you kidding me? Really? 'You should at least respect me enough to talk to me after all I've done for you,' She said.

I snapped. Standing up so fast that Esme looked startled. 'Are you kidding me? You know what kind of children you raised, Esme? Brutal murdering scum! How could you ever do that?!' I thundered pacing in front of her, running my hands through my hair.

'You don't know the full story,'

'I don't need to! I saw them chase a poor guy down the street and then brutally kill him, casually discuss how they were going to get rid of the body! Then they stalked me to my apartment and bloody kidnapped me! I'm sorry but in my book all they are is a bunch of murderers!'

Esme looked agitated. 'How do you know the people they attack don't deserve it?'

'Do I deserve this? Did I deserved to be kidnapped, pulled from my home and taken to go fucking knows where!?' I was getting hysterical, tears pouring down my face. 'Because if I did something to deserve this please enlighten me! I've always kept my nose out of trouble, all I've ever wanted was to go to a good music school!' Esme had gotten up from her spot on the bed, trying to hug and console me but I just shoved her arms away from me.

'Don't try to comfort me!' I yelled at her.

'Mom,' The door had opened during my yelling fit and standing there was Edward. I didn't want to face him. 'Dad need s to talk to you, it's urgent apparently,' He told the crying woman in the room with me. She left quietly without a fuss to go and see her husband. She didn't even look back at me.

'You didn't' A voice said quietly. Edward was still standing at the door, holding it open with one hand. He looked guilty.

'What?' I asked angrily.

'You didn't deserve this,' He told me sadly before turning to leave. 'The glass is plexi bullet proof glass, no amount of hitting it will work. So don't try.' He added as an after though.

Alone in the room I let out a frustrated scream. These people were incorrigible. Clearly I needed a plan B. Breaking the glass wasn't going to work even if I had a gun. I would probably tire myself out to much by repeatedly bashing the window with the statue from my room. I kept thinking of what was this family thinking? They seriously had a few screws loose! Had my friends figured out that I was missing yet? Jake would be worried that I hadn't came to work tonight. He would probably walk to my place tomorrow to see if I was ill and dying in bed. He would probably find the place a mess and raise the alarm, calling the police. That'll be good, if the police were looking for me it would only be a matter of time before they found me and took me home.

* * *

What was with Edward? I swear he was so hot and cold I was beginning to get severe whiplash. What on earth was with that little 'You don't deserve it,' Titbit? He was seriously in need of some serious mental health help.

Days past. I was locked up with no way out. Nobody came for me and to be honest I was beginning to loose hope. I didn't see anyone again, I only saw the maid who brought me my food twice a day. I didn't eat anything she gave me, so I was beginning to feel weak and tired. I didn't know when I had last slept. I had taken to having little cat naps throughout the day. I never had more than twenty minutes of rest at a time before I jerked awake from bad dreams. I felt like I was a walking zombie.

Day seven (or what I thought was day two, for all I knew it could be week seven!) A small pixie like girl came crashing into my room with a tonne of shopping bags in her hands.

'Hi! I'm Alice, you're Bella, I already know all about you!' She gushed running and dumping the bags on my bed. 'Look! I got you some more clothes! I hope you like them! Sorry I couldn't see you earlier, Jasper thought that It would be best to leave you on your own for a bit! But I finally told him to stuff it and that I was going to see you and buy you some pretty things! I also heard from Edward that you liked books! So I got you some!'

She said all of this in the space of around thirty seconds. I must have only caught half of the words that she said.

'Errr... Who are you?' I asked

'Alice! Jasper's fiancée!' she declared happily. Oh crap. This woman was about to marry a murderer! The blondie!

'No offence but do you have any idea who the fuck you're marrying?' I asked bluntly.

Alice didn't even bat an eyelid. 'You don't know the full story, when you do you'll understand, Its just going take you a bit of time to adjust. Now onto my shopping wonders!' She was far to hyper for any human being to be.

'Now, The clothes!' She proceeded to pull out a stupid amount of clothing and show them to me. I didn't interrupt her, she seemed like a nice girl. I was just kind of shell shocked by her hyper active attitude. It was very disarming.

'And these!' She pulled out several large hardback books. I had no interest in the array of colourful clothes and accessories that she had pulled out but these had peaked my interest. I cautiously took them from her, they were classics. Some of my favourites.

'How did you know?' I asked

'The guys,' I grimaced 'They saw your extensive book collection when they had to get you,' She just had to remind me.

'Alice,' This woman was my best chance. 'I need my stuff, If you're going to keep me here,'

'Oh! You won't we'll buy you everything you need,' She told me, looking very guilty.

'What about the stuff that has emotional value?' I prodded.

Alice sighed. Moving from her spot in my wardrobe to me. 'All you're stuffs gone Bella,' She told me kindly.

'What?' I demanded.

'Well...We-Well- I ahh!' Alice fumbled for the words. 'The easiest way for people to think you were gone was if you 'died'' She told me.

'What?!' I repeated.

'Officially you died in a house fire. You and all of your possessions were burnt to a crisp.'

I was stunned. They had burnt my flat down? All my stuff? My childhood pictures and belongings? My guitar? I had spent a few thousand on that guitar, saving all my money for several summers. They had just burnt it all without a care in the world. I stood up abruptly.

'How?' I asked 'I had things of real value in there, not the fucking cash value that you seem to only be able to understand! Sentimental and emotional! My photos of my family! My guitar!' I started crying. I really hated these people.

'Bella-'Alice started but I ran. I ran to the door intending to pull at it even though it would never open even though it was always locked even when someone was in here. Imagine my shock when the door opened. I didn't waste a moment, I ran down the corridor. I could get out.

I could hear Alice running after me, screaming my name. But I didn't care. I was getting out! I was going home. I was scared of running into one of the killers but I knew I was faster than them, I proved that the night I had met them. I ran down the first set of stairs I saw, knowing that I was at least on the first floor or second, not the ground floor.

This place was massive, a mansion. What confused me was the lack of people around. How had they not found me yet? There would be people near the door, I needed to hide before they found me. I hid under a dresser in one of the hallways. Nobody could see me. _Time to play hide and seek motherfuckers, _I thought to myself_, And this time I'm gonna win! _

**You guys like? Follow me on twitter for some good teasers! WordsWithoutInk**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**I'm finally healing from my wrist surgery so i'll try and post another chapter in the next few days if I get enough new reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Epov.

I was sitting in the study with Carlisle when Jasper came bursting in without even knocking. He had clearly ran here.

'She's escaped,' He panted. I could hear my father swear loudly but I wasn't looking at him. I jumped up from my seat and made my way out the door. I knew we should have put more security on the girl she had shown us her ability to out run and out wit us many times. My side still hurt at times from the whole taser incident.

'Where did she go?' I asked Jasper as we jogged down the hall.

'Toward the north wing of the house, we have all the exits covered, both in the house and on the grounds fences, she hasn't left the building yet,' He informed me. That was good, we had a much better chance of catching her if she was still in the building. If she had managed to get onto the grounds it would have been impossible to find her in this darkness.

'How did she get out anyway?' I growled at my brother.

'Alice went to see her,' I stopped running, staring at Jasper.

'Alice knows about the family?' I asked incredulously.

'Told her last week, took her a few days to come round to the idea but after that she was fine, she accepts what I do,'

'Well have you proposed?' We only told the women in our family who we were after we married. It made them a lot more accepting of the idea if we they were already married to the criminal.

'Right after she accepted who I am,' Jasper was wearing an ear splitting grin.

'Wow. Uhh. Good for you man,' I was at a loss for words. Jasper was getting married now. That was a a bit of a shock. I had thought he was going to wait ages to tell Alice the truth about the family.

After that very short little revelation we started searching again. This girl had managed to elude us entirely. She hadn't left any of the exits and she was somewhere in the building, what was this? The biggest game of hide and seek ever? Knowing this girl she was probably deriving some sort of amusement from the events that are taking place.

As I ran up and down the corridors, I began to wonder to myself, would I ever really settle down and be a true member of the family? With Jasper getting married that left me as the only single male Cullen left. And I wasn't even the youngest! I couldn't picture it though, myself with a woman settling down and popping out a few kids. I would make a terrible father and any kids I had would be utterly fucked up, my brothers would do a good job. Jasper was so caring and compassionate. Emmett was just a big kid himself, Rose had a job ahead of her, controlling her children and her huge giant child of a husband.

Me? I would probability turn any children I had into fucked up messes.

My cell phone started ringing, I pulled it out and didn't even bother to look at the called ID before answering it.

'Any luck?' I asked.

'Nope... she's hiding somewhere in the building, start looking in the guest rooms, cupboards, under the beds, you know the drill,' Jasper told me.

Great, so now we had to tear our home apart in order to find this girl. Why was she such a pain in my arse?

All of the Cullen's had been running round the mansion like we were chasing the god-damned road runner.

We upturned every single room in the mansion, it was like she just went poof into thin air (which knowing this girl probably had happened)

Three hours, three god damned hours later and we still hadn't found her. All the family had gathered in the living room, in a attempt to try and figure out where she's gone.

'Maybe she's on the grounds?' Emmett asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

'Not possible. There's guards on every door and she hasn't managed to slip past a single one of them, so she's got to be here,' My father said.

I looked around at my family, noticing that someone was missing.

'Uh...Where's Emmett?' I asked.

'Fuck knows,' My father told us 'Right now all we need to focus on is finding Isabella. As long as all the grounds are covered we can simply wait her out. She'll slip up soon enough and we'll find her.'

'We have to find her now!' My mother demanded. She was a mess to be frank, her hair messed up and she had this oddly wild look in her eyes, like a mama bear who was worried about her child. She was really freaking out hoping that Bella was okay.

'We'll find her soon dear,' Our father told her rubbing her back, she didn't take his attempt at soothing her to well.

'She could be hurt! We need to find her now! Stop rubbing my back Carlisle!' She snapped, slapping his hand away. None of us children dared say anything. Yes, we were absolutely terrified of our father but when push came to shove our mother could make us all tremble in fear.

Without warning my huge lug of a brother came bursting into the room.

'Hey Hey Hey!You guys gotta see this! I found her! She's so cute!' He cooed.

'Where?'

'You gotta see it to believe it!' Without another word he clomped out of the room. Curious, we all followed him up the stairs to the first floor. He stopped at the large wooden chest set that I think Esme had gotten from China or Japan.

'What are you doing Emmett?' My father asked.

'Look under the wooden thingie!' Emmett declared giddily,

I was the first to look under the chest and sure enough there under the chest, in that seriously small space was Bella, fast asleep snoring ever so slightly. I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful when sleeping. Her face was just so relaxed and calm. The left side of her face was slightly squished into the carpet making her face wrinkle slightly. She had her hands under her head.

'Isn't she adorable!? But be warned! Don't wake her up, she's killer with a bat!' Emmett whisper yelled. I sniggered to myself, remembering the very nasty way she put a baseball bat to Emmett's skull.

'Emmett, put her in bed! She'll hurt her back and neck like that!' Esme whispered.

Emmett just looked at his mother with a 'No-Shit' look. 'And how do you suppose I'll get her out from under there without waking her up?'

Esme looked perplexed. 'Could you could pick up the draws? Lift them off her? Quietly?' She asked. 'Jasper can help you!'

The queen had spoken. Without another word Emmett and Jasper went to either side of the chest and both of them grabbed a ledge, I was slightly shocked that Emmett didn't just bear hug the thing and lift it himself, but then again he would probably knock it over and wake Bella up.

Between both brothers the chest was lifted and moved to the side, and Bella didn't even move an inch. She was well and truly knocked out. She hadn't been sleeping much lately. Maybe she had well and truly knackered herself.

Just as my brothers were putting the chest down, with Esme whisper yelling at them to be careful with her Vintage Japanese Hand-Carved thing. I decided to pick up Bella, sliding my hands under her back and legs I lifted her to my chest easily. I smiled slightly. How the hell had she tired herself out so much? She was not going to be happy when she woke up and found herself back in her room. I'm guessing she would throw somewhat of a fit, have some considerable self loathing and such.

I carried her easily back to her room, Esme following me all the way like the psychopathic mother hen that she was. Quite like when I first brought Bella home.

Within moments Bella was tucked up in bed, snoozing away. I was almost excited to see the fit of kitten scale range that she was sure to happen. She was so cute when angry. She could never really do any damage though. So it was fun to watch from the sidelines.

I left the room quickly, locking the door. Leaving Bella to get her rest. The entire family was out in the hallway, clearly curious to what had just happened.

'I'm not going near her for a few days!' Emmett declared.

'Why would that be Emmett?' My father asked.

'I don't want her getting mad and bludgeoning me again!' He told us, indicating to the stitches on the side of his head. 'Rose is mad enough that I have this battle wound, I think if I turn up with another, Mom will have to wait a few more years for grand babies if you get what I mean!' We laughed, knowing full well that Rosalie would withhold sex to punish Emmett. It was probably the only thing that really got to him, that or taking away his food. He was a sucker for food.

My father smiled ruefully. 'It's your own fault for letting a 110lbs girl get the drop on you. If you had been more alert you would have known that she was nearby and armed,'

Emmett just grumbled in response, not having a comeback.

'Lets go have some food,' Esme declared happily, tugging on Jasper's arm. 'I'm sure Bella will be hungry when she wakes up!' We all followed Esme dutifully like the good husband and children we are.

Sitting in the kitchen was Alice, her eyes clearly red from crying. 'You found her?' She asked, standing up, the moment we entered the room.

'Yes, we did,' Jasper told his fiancée going over to hug her. 'But Ali, what were you doing, going to see Isabella before I told you?' He asked her.

'I just wanted her to have some good clothes! She's trapped up there wearing hand me downs! It's just not fair on her.' Alice cried.

I didn't really want to listen in on the family so I decided to walk upstairs and wait outside Bella's room for the kitten rage, smiling to myself, I took a seat outside in the hallway, waiting.

**I'm so sorry it's so bad! I just didn't know what to write for this chapter. :( Review and give me love! **

**Follow my twitter WordsWithoutInk**

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

It had been days. Days since I had woken up back in my room in Casa De Hell-Hole. I had no idea what to do, I was loosing this battle and I couldn't see any way out. I had woken up, gotten angry trashing my room, yelling every curse word under the sun. I could hear that smug Bastard Edward outside laughing, he seemed to find me throwing my furniture around hilarious. I could hear him laughing about 'Kitten Rage', which just made me even angrier.

It took me a good hour or two to exhaust myself, as it turns out throwing tables and chairs around was heavy work. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, counting the imperfections in the ceiling plaster while panting away in exhaustion. I was stuck here. No matter how many was my brain played out my options it always ended up with me still stuck here.

I could feel my stomach growing heavy with fear. I needed to find my way out. What if I was stuck here for years? Would the Cullen's finally get bored of me and kill me? Take me out back and put a bullet in between my eyes? I shuddered at that thought. They seemed to care for me, but I didn't know how long it would last. They could tire of me any day. That was why I was fighting so hard. If I gave up what was going to stop them from killing me?

I rolled over onto my front sighing in frustration. This situation I had found myself in was idiotic!

With each moment that went by I could feel the despair growing. I really couldn't see any way out! Then naturally my over active imagination had to start thinking of all the ways they could possibly kill me, maybe bullets would be to obvious for them? What would be subtler? Making it look like I drowned by throwing me into a river? Poisoning me? I shuddered thinking of all the food they were leaving, for all I knew they had been slipping some arsenic into it so that I would just quietly die in my sleep. I looked at my bedside table where a bowl of soup Esme had left sat. I wouldn't put it past these people to put something into my food, even if it was just a sedative to make sure that I didn't keep trashing the room or try to make some more daring escapes.

What would Jake be doing right now? It was night time but I didn't know if he was working or not as I had lost track of the days. Would he be wondering where I was? Or would he be mourning my loss in a 'apartment fire' I really didn't think Jake would believe all that BullShit but you never know, people tended to believe what the police and fire brigade told them, and from what I had come to understand, the Cullen's had done a very good job at making it look like I had dies in that fire.

Everyone in the world who gave a rats ass about me now thought I was dead. Well that was one way to really get a girl down. I let my mind wonder to Jake. Just imagining him at the bar working away seemed to calm me. He would be his usual self, flirting with anything that entered with legs. His man whore ways, which is why, we loved him so much. I could just picturing him trying to pick up some blonde supermodel by being a total idiot because he seemed to think that girls swooned over that. Sure, I loved him thanks to his idiotic ways, he could make you smile on the worst of days. I still remember my first day at the bar like it was yesterday.

I was nervous to say the least, I was only eighteen, and technically you had to be twenty one to work in a bar, but the dive of a bar needed workers so badly that they took me on and pretended I was twenty one. Jacob was only twenty when he started working there, and now he's twenty-two, so at least he's legal now. I came in, having got the job over the phone, not knowing what to expect because I had never worked on a bar.

So I ran in, not knowing what to expect and walked pretty much straight into Jake, who was holding a whole crate full of vodka and sambuka bottles. I had startled him so he had dropped the box. It ended up wit both of us on the floor, covered in alcohol.

'_I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh god!' I stumbled over my words, trying to apologize to the man sitting in the puddle of booze with me. I felt so bad, this was probably going to cost me my job! And I had only been working there less than three minutes. _

_Imagine my shock when the russet colored man started laughing crazily. 'It's okay Chickee,' He told me smiling. 'It's not a day ending in Y when I don't get covered in alcohol at work!' He got up and held out a hand to help me up, he actually had alcohol dripping front his short black hair. _

_Holy lord, he was hot. Why did I instantly think that? I rarely looked at men! But there was something about this guy. _

'_May I ask what you're doing back here behind the bar, ma'am?' He asked kindly. I shivered slightly, that was the kind of voice a girl could drown in! _

'_I-It's my first day!' I told him. His face broke into an ear splitting grin. 'Good to know, You must be Isabella,' _

'_Bella,' I corrected. _

'_Good to know, though no offence but you don't look twenty one,' He grinned. _

'_How old are you?' I asked. The guy was huge, he was defiantly of age. _

'_Twenty, don't tell a soul! You keep my secret I'll keep yours,' He whispered conspiringly, winking at me. _

_I looked at him, eyebrows raised, no way was this man only twenty years old! 'I call Bullshit!' I told him, he burst out laughing, throwing his head back. _

'_Trust me when I say that you are not the first beautiful girl I've heard say that… but you are the most beautiful of them all,' He told me in a cheesy romantic voice that made me laugh until my sides hurt. _

'_Oh really? I bet you tell all the new bar workers that line,'_

'_True, but with you I mean it!' _

'_man-Whore!' Jake fell into fits of laughter. _

'_Why I think you're going to fit right in here, Bella, I'm Jacob' He told me. _

It was just like instant friendship, after out first night of working, where Jake had to help and save my ass several times because I broke glasses, or messed up orders, we went out the following morning. At 5AM after a pretty hard shift, that for my first shift behind a bar was grueling, Jake took me to a diner for an early breakfast. Demolishing greasy pancakes and bacon. Thankfully, Jake seemed to really like me and always stepped in to save me, weather it be with breakfast food or angry drunks.

We bonded that morning over the shit coffee, trading stories about our lives. Jake really was a stand up guy, he had spent most his teenage years looking after his dad who had been in a wheelchair for years. He had spent his teens working to support his family. He had two older sisters who had gone off to college and he was let behind to look up to Billy, his father. He still sent money from his two jobs back to his father. Yeh, Jake worked two, sometimes three jobs, as well as putting himself through College. He never told me where he was going college he just told me jokingly 'If I told you that, I'd have to kill you!' I didn't push it. I didn't know how he found the hours in the day.

What I would give to be back home. To be working at my crappy job and eating disgusting greasy burgers with Jake. My pillow started getting wet with my tears. I wanted my friends back, I wanted my shitty apartment! I know it was a crap hole but it was my own place, and now I was trapped in this palace. My body started racking with sobs, a strange inhuman wail coming out of my mouth. I curled up into a fetal position and continued to wail. I needed to go home. The rest of the world seemed to fade as I fell deeper and deeper into a black hole. My heart was sitting so heavily in my chest.

I think people came in and out of my room but I didn't pay any attention to them. I felt numb. What was left of me? I had nobody I knew with me anymore, nothing familiar. I was in a living hell and I didn't want it.

At some point someone came in and tried to move me I think. I wasn't really paying attention, I would rather pay attention to my memories than pay attention to the monsters that were in my reality. I would rather stay safe with the few memories I had left of my parents.

I didn't really think about my family too much the few memories I did possess were often painful, but right now they were better than anything else I had.

**I know that it's really short, but it was just to get my point across that Bella is going zombie!**

**Follow me on twitter for giggles WordsWithoutInk**

**R&R**

**Check out my new story on FF – Perverted Justice **


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

She had been locked in her room for two days now. She seemed to have gone comatose. My mother had came rushing into my dads study in tears, talking a mile a minute so it was really hard to hear a word she said. My father had to rush up to her and shake her slightly to get her to calm down.

'Esme, what in gods name is wrong?' He asked frantically.

'B-Bella!' Esme sobbed.

'Has she escaped?!' I asked quickly.

'N-No...She's just... she's a zombie! I hate seeing her like this!' She bawled.

I got up out of my seat and walked towards my mother, she really looked like hell, her eyes red and her face blotchy.

'What do you mean 'She's a zombie?'' I enquired. For some reason I had became quite attached to the small girl that was locked in the bedroom upstairs, I was more worried about her than my own mother. That was seriously fucked up. I had know this girl for what – two weeks? If that!

'She's just gone totally unresponsive. She won't answer, she won't even look me in the eye, she's just got this blank expression. I'm really worried that something wrong with her. '

'Who's with her now,' My father was in doctor mode now, despite being a crime lord and all that he really did care about the other people, as long as they weren't scum like drug dealers or weapons hoarders. It really was a shock that he got into the crime world when he was really at heart such a compassionate man.

'Jasper is in the room with her, Alice was with them but Jasper thought she was doing more damage than good so he asked her to wait outside. But Bella hasn't spoken a single word!'

My father didn't need to hear any more, he strode out the room, medical bag in hand. I knew he was going straight to Bella's room so Esme and I followed without hesitation, my mother was still sobbing slightly and she pretty much broke into a run to catch up.

Dad was sitting in a chair by Isabella's bed. He was trying to talk to her gently. The only problem was that Bella was curled up in a foetal position. She was staring right ahead, looking at nothing. Her eyes were unmoving and wide. It was quite unnerving. She was totally still.

'Isabella?' My father asked 'Can you hear me?' he was waving a hand in front of her face but she didn't react at all to it. She really was off in her own world.

Dad pulled out a little torch and shined it in her eyes, she didn't even blink at the sudden light. I knew that wasn't normal.

'Mom, when did she last eat?' I directed my question at my mother, worried at what the answer would be.

'It's been a while, a few days, she needs to eat or drink something soon,'

'She's dehydrated, that's for sure,' My father chipped in from his position by Bella.

'She'll be all right if we get some fluids in her, I think I'll set up a drip. Jasper, can you go get a fluid bag out of my medical office?' Jasper walked out the room without another word, following Carlisle's orders without question. She must be getting in a bad state if dad was going to hook her up to needles and shit.

Jasper was back in moments. A IV and liquid bag in his hands. Bella didn't even flinch when dad slid the needle into the crook of her arm. She was just so lifeless, it hurt to watch, it was easy to understand why my mother had became so upset at the state of her. I was a grown ass man, but even I would flinch if someone jabbed a needle in my arm.

'She's totally unresponsive, I honestly don't know what to do,' Carlisle declared. 'The drip will make sure that she doesn't get ill from the dehydration, but she really needs to come round soon, not eating will effect her really badly if she doesn't get something in her soon,' He waved his hand in front of her face again, and once again there was no reaction.

She really wasn't there.

All the men decided to leave the room with my father, who got my attention in the hallway.

'I know this really isn't the right time but I need you guys to make a trip to Italy to pick some stuff up, I have nobody else I can trust to do it other than you kids, I can't leave your mother in this state, nor can I leave Isabella,' I nodded.

'When do we leave,' I wasn't comfortable with this but when the infamous Carlisle Cullen asked for something you didn't say no, for most people that would be a death sentence. Luckily as his child if I disobeyed him I would only be shot, not killed.

'Tonight,' He informed me.

I sighed. 'I'll go get the other two imbeciles I'm related to,' He smiled at my comment. God knows where Emmett and Jasper had gone,they were probably off concocting some weird scheme. I can still remember the time they bought two jet ski's for the swimming pool, we had a big pool but not big enough for riding jet ski's.

I felt uneasy for the entire plane ride to Italy. These guys were real bastards. We didn't like them, they made their money without caring about any other people. They were ruthless and had killed so many women and children it was horrifying. The Italian 'Volturi' Family was ran by three brothers primarily. Marcus, Caius, and their ring leader was Aro. They were a bunch of old and evil bastards if you asked me.

We were on the families private jet, Emmett was playing on some games console, I think it was guitar hero. Jasper was on his phone talking to Alice, assuring her that he would be home within a few days. She clearly hadn't taken the news that her fiancée would be out the country for a few days. To be frank none of us liked leaving, especially to go to Italy. Officially we were friends with the Italians, even if we didn't appreciate the way they did their jobs. Reality was a different thing though, we really did despise those Italian gits. It was clear that they had a secret vendetta against us and wanted to bring us down. They were being sneaky about it though so we couldn't fight back without getting into trouble with all the other families. It really was a catch 22.

We had to go there to supervise a drug shipment. It was a big one, worth a few million, so we needed to watch it be transported ourselves to make sure that it wasn't contaminated. Sometime the shippers would try to sneak a little of the Coke for themselves. If we were looking over their shoulders they wouldn't dare touch the shipment.

'So why are we being sent all the way to Italy? We didn't have to do this before,' Jasper commented, returning from the plane bathroom and taking a seat.

'Some bollocks about the size of the shipment,' Emmett called over his shoulder, not wanting to turn away from his game.

'What? We've had shipments twice as big come from Italy and they didn't need supervising! What the hell's changed?' Jasper asked angrily. Looks like Alice's sour mood had rubbed off on him.

'Maybe the Italians have upped their game? Maybe dad's worried that they're going to start playing dirty?' Emmett asked.

Jasper and I were suddenly silent. What had happened over the past year to make dad stop trusting the Italians? Something he mustn't have told us.

'Dad's keeping something from us,' Jasper declared, echoing my thoughts.

'should we do some snooping while we're in Italy?' I asked him, he shook his head

'If the Volturi catch on we're dead, and if dad catches on we're worse than dead,' Jasper decided. He had that right, if dad found out that we were snooping through his business he would make sure we lived to regret it. Our father is one scary mother fucker.

Emmett turned off the game before collapsing on a sofa, 'I'm bored!' He wined, ever the child 'These flights are far to long! I want my Rosie!'

'Don't you think that we all want to go home? I need to see Alice, she's pissed off because we were meant to be cake testing this week,' Jasper grumbled. I laughed. Luckily I didn't have a woman chasing me around, it made things so much easier!

We got so bored at one point in the flight that we started having a 'Yo momma' match. I would never do that in public, but in our private jet where nobody could hear us I let myself sink to Emmett's level for just a short amount of time.

'Yo mama is so fat that her bellybutton gets home 15 minutes before she does,' Emmett started

'Well Yo mama is so fat that when she was diagnosed with a flesh-eating disease, the doctor gave her ten years to live,'

'Yo mama is so fat that the National Weather Service names each one of her farts!' Emmett seriously had a love of farts and always had to bring them up...

'Yo mama is so fat that light bends around her!' Notice how mine were slightly smarter and more educated?

'Yo mama is so fat that when she climbed onto a diving board at the beach, the lifeguard told your dad "sorry, you can't park here",'

Jasper was in hysterics at this point, having put down his newspaper to pay attention to what me and Emmett were saying and Emmett was half in, half out of his chair in excitement at our amazing battle of wits.

'Yo mama is so fat that we went to the drive-in and didn't have to pay for her because we dressed her up as a Toyota!'

I shook my head, 'Who are we actually talking about? Because our mama Is lovely!' Emmett grinned, I agreed, none of this was about Esme, it was just us being stupid.

The fasten your seatbelt sign came on and we all sat down, it was just in time as well because I though Emmett was going to go over the top with this verbal war if we decided to let it continue any more.

There would be a car on the runway waiting to take us to Aro's headquarters. He would treat us well even though he despised us, he would put on a fake smile and pretend like he was an honorary uncle or some shit. I sighed knowing what havoc this trip would bring.

Time to face some Italian Twats.

**Hope you liked! I apologise for how bad this is, I may re-write it! Im just finding it hard to find time right now, I'm in the middle of moving in with my boyfriend of three years – and all my books are taking days to move, but like I say you can never have to many books!**

**Reviews are nicer than a yo mama match with Emmett! This should show you that Edward does have a fun side!**

** WordsWithoutInk**


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

Sometimes the authorities really did get on my nerves. Here we were stuck in the Italian airport under suspicion. Nothing like this had ever happened, I would happily bet my ass that this was the Italians doing. There seriously was something wrong with those pretentious pricks. We were in some office at customs, waiting for some over weight officer who barely made it out of high school to come and pass judgement on us. They had searched us, but luckily they weren't allowed to search the jet. Some licensing rules or some shit like that. Thankfully we all had licences for the guns we carried on us. Officer friendly didn't realise this though.

'Well boys,' He said, staring at us over his desk. He was wearing some cheap crap that was considered a uniform and here sat me and my brothers, all dressed from head to toe in designer clothes, suits that probably cost more than he would make in a year.

'Can you just tell us what we've done wrong, then we can get out out of here,' Emmett snapped angrily, he really didn't like being taken into custody.

'That's no way to be talking to an officer of the law boy,' He snapped 'You were all carrying unlicensed guns, that means jail time for all of you! Actually an FBI Agent will be here to talk to you shortly. Until then, tough luck, you'll have to wait.'

'This is bullshit! Those guns are licensed!' I cried, jumping out of my chair. The fatty pulled his pepper spray out from his belt and pointed it towards me, I sat down. Like pepper spray would ever stop me! I could be out of that room in moments. I only sat back down because it was always best to co-operate with the law. It was the easiest way to get away with things if you worked with them, fighting with them tended to get your ass into jail! The cop left the room, leaving us to wait for the FBI agent.

'I feel so detached without my phone,' Jasper grumbled. The kind officer had decided to take away out mobiles and Jasper was so used to pulling it out every few moments and tapping away on it that he was missing it sorely.

'We'll get them back soon,' I soothed him.

Emmett leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. 'What I really want to know is why did the Feds know that we were arriving? This has never happened before, something really stinks around here!'

'Emmett!' Jasper barked. 'This isn't the place to talk, they've probably bugged this office because they have no idea what they can charge us with,' I nodded and Emmett piped down.

I let my mind wonder to how things were going at home. Bella? Was she at least eating, when I got my phone back would need to ring my mother. I know that would seem kind of desperate but I was kind of worried about that girl. She was just so small and fragile. She was also causing my mother way to much stress which I didn't like at all. I didn't want this woman to stress my mother out so much that she begins to loose her hair.

Three hours, we were in that office for three hours, and the FBI agent didn't even turn up, not we had the mall cop walk back into the office.

'Well boys, looks like nobody here wants to deal with your case, apparently you have some kind of a stink on you that repels all officers that we have here. So we've decided to put you boys straight back on a plane to the USA.'

Jasper groaned and Emmett made some unintelligible noise. He handed us back our cell phones and I think Jasper honestly Jizzed his pants at the sight of his phone, he was straight back on it playing some game, I think it was called Cotton Crush or some shit like that.

'No arguments, get back on your fancy jet,' Two more officers came to escort us to the plane, inside I was seething. This was defiantly the Italians. There was something wrong, they didn't want us overseeing this shipment. What was really going down? They were quick in making us leave the airport. They clearly didn't want us hanging around. We were in the air in no time. The moment the doors closed, we all started seething and yelling.

'The fucking Italians will pay for this!'

'Something shifty is going on!'

'Why did they decide to get customs on us?'

'I'll strangle Aro if I get the chance.!'

Jasper went over to the computer to call out father over skype. He answered immediately, he was clearly expecting our call.

'Come back boys, I'll fly out there with you. I'll be waiting for you at the airport, but there will be a federal agent there to talk to you before I can see you. Don't worry I'll get you boys a lawyer to be present when he questions you.'

'We know the drill dad, but you do know why this happened right?' I asked. Dad nodded solemnly.

'I had my suspicions that the Volturi were up to something but now I'm certain of it.' We could see him run his hand through his hair over the computer screen, he was clearly sitting in his office at home, his hair was a mess, indicating that he had been running his hands through his hair a lot. It was a nervous habit that Edward had inherited from his father.

'So what are we going to do about this?' Emmett asked.

'Well once you're home, I will be flying with you to Italy. Whatever they are up to we cannot let them get away with it, If we show a united front they'll have no chance.' We all nodded.

'How are things at home?' I asked casually.

Dad sighed. 'Well this is why I'd hate to leave here right now, Bella's a serious flight risk and you're mother is on the verge of a breakdown, she's still not ate or even moved her eyes, I'm terrified that she's gone into a waking coma.'

'What would have caused the coma though?' I asked

I could hear Emmett laugh behind me. 'Well the girls had a bit of a rough time of late, don't you agree?' Dad grimaced. 'I seriously think this is her body's way of coping with all the stress that she has endured of late. There's only so much a person can take mentally before it takes a physical toll on them physically,'

'Do you think Mom will be safe with her on her own though?' Emmett asked concerned.

'We she hasn't moved an inch since you guys left, so I'm not that worried but I've still brought in some more security, including a guard in her room to make sure that she's still there.'

'Sounds like a good idea,' Emmett commented.

'Okay i'll see you boys in a few hours then, try not to harm anyone!' and with that he logged off of skype. We still had a few hours to kill so I put my Ipod in, trying to focus on the music and block all other sounds out, because I knew that Emmett was about to challenge Jasper to another video game. I lent back in my chair and let Debussy fill my mind.

All to soon we were back in customs, though thankfully this time it was the American one. We were waiting once more for an FBI agent to turn up. It didn't take long, a tall man with a bushy moustache and a smart black suit on walked into the office. He clearly looked strained. Under his eyes were dark and he had obvious signs of worry on his face. He must have at least been forty but the stress made him look sixty.

'I don't appreciate being called from my job because a bunch of pretty rich boys forgot to carry their gun licences on them!' He started angrily. 'Its obvious if you're flying to take them, now I don't want to stay here. I'm meant to be giving you some lecture on taking more precautions because you boys almost ended up in some Italian jail, even though we both know that would never happen, as your daddy would just bail you out, just like any father would do for his kids!' He was getting more and more stressed an ran his hands through his hair. He regretted yelling at us I think.

'I don't mean to yell at you boys, I'm just under a lot of stress, and I should be working a missing persons case. You boys know where you messed up right?' We all nodded enthusiastically.

'We know we fucked up sir, and we're sorry, you should be working on more important things,' Emmett rushed. 'Oh Shit! I said fucked, I shouldn't swear in front of you – ahah crap- I mean dogshi-'

'Emmett! I think it's best for everyone if you just shut the hell up,' Jasper laughed. The officer nodded and Jasper turned to look at him. 'You're working a missing persons case, may I ask who?' He enquired, turning up the charm he wanted to get the attention off of us, I smiled realising what he was doing.

'My daughter, She's been missing for a while, believed dead.' He whispered. He was clearly stressed. We all kind of felt bad for him. 'I haven't seen her in eighteen years, she was living with her mother and step father. Now I find out they're dead and she's missing. Its really a mess.'

'Anyway, you're free to go, I need to get back to work, just promise you won't fuck up when I'm on duty again, okay?'

We got up out of our chairs. 'We'll behave, Agent...'

'Charlie, I hate formal titles' He shook Jaspers hand goodbye.

That name, why would It mean something to me? I shrugged it off and went to leave the room, our lawyer was waiting outside. Well a lot of good that was, I thought he was meant to be in there with us. Next to him was out father. Who had a suitcase with him. We walked up to him.

'We're in the clear,' I informed him. He nodded at me, then addressed all three of us.

'So! Who fancies a trip to Italy?'

**Mwahaha! Its what you think! I decided to give you an EPOV! Hope you guys like!**

**Follow my twitter WordsWithoutInk for updates and teasers!**

**Reviews make me happy :) **


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Empty. That's how I felt. It was like someone had punched a giant hole in my chest and there was no way of repairing it. I was going to find my end in this very room. I was trapped and nobody who once knew me was coming to find me.

'_Isabelllllllla!' I turned to look at the cause of the noise. Jacob was standing behind me smiling. _

'_What do you want you huge idiot,' I grinned. We were waking home, at three in the morning after a particularly long night at the bar. I had only been working there for a few weeks, so I was still getting to know everyone. Jacob had been walking me home for the past few nights, not wanting me to walk on my own. _

'_I was thinking… are you going to be cooking when you get home?' _

_I rolled my eyes, ever since I had brought some left over spagetti to work to eat Jake had been in love with my cooking and trying anything he could to get more. _

_'Hmmm... I don't know,' I teased, laughing at his pout. _

_'Please Isabellaaaaaaaa' He begged. _

_What the hell I though, might as well. _

_'Yes, I'm cooking, I'm making Fajitas, you want to come round?' The moment I asked his whole face lit up like it was christmas day. _

_'Yes I would! I love fajitas! Thank you Bella!' He hugged me exubrently then followed me like a puppy all the way back to my flat. _

That was the first real night me and Jacob spent together as friends, not work colleges. We stayed up till the sun rose eating fajitas that had been impossibly hard to make becuase of Jacobs need to keep adding the oddest ingredients. Like strawberries with the chicken. Really? Who did that? We also sat in front of my decrepid old TV watching re-runs of some old cheesey comedy that had us in stiches.

He would wonder what had happened to me. Would he believe that I died in that fire? He knew me better, he should know that I'm still alive, even if I'm not exactly kicking.

What would me parents think, if they saw me now? Renee and Phil Dawyer, my mother and father had passed away a while back in a car accident. I had lost everything. I never had the chance to tell my mother that I loved her one last time. I always wondered why I had the last name Swan when they were both Dawyer's. Apparently my mother had called me her maiden name because her and Dad weren't married when I was born.

My mother was a wonderful parent loved me, but at times it often felt like I was intruding on her honeymoon period even though they had been married for god knows how many years, they were always in that loved up phase. I guess that was a good thing for my mother. My dad soothed her erattic behavior and kept her from going to nutty. It really was a perfect match, they balenced each other out perfectly. I loved me mother with all my heart and soul. My father on the other hand I was not sorry to see die. I know that sounds harsh, but he was a monster. He was the stuff horror stories were made out of and I had never told anyone what had happened between myself and him. Worst fo all though, is that my mother was to busy looking at everything through rose tinted glasses to notice anything was wrong.

_I had just came out of school.I was attending some fancy academy that required me to wear a school uniform. One of theose really old fasioned ones that consisted of a skirt, knee high socks and a blazer. I had got in on my grades and because my Dad was a celebrity of sorts, being a baseball player and all. Dad had actually been the one who insisted that I went to private school, I'm not sure why. I was a only a freshmen, small, geeky and desperatly wishing to grow breasts. I was still getting the bus because I hadn't passed my test yet.I was shocked to see Dad outside. He was leaning against the drivers side of his car, clearly waiting for me. I forced a smile and walked up to him. Nothing really bad had transpired between us yet, he had only hit me a few times and walked in the bathrooom 'Accidently' when I was in the shower. _

_'Hey Dad, what you doing here?' I asked. _

_'We're going out tonight,' He smiled, 'You're mother is meeting us there.' He informed me. I had no reason not to believe him so I got int he car without any argument. _

_He got in his seat and pulled away from the school. _

_'So, hows school going? You keeping you're grades up?' He asked_

_'Straight A's, you know me Dad,' I told him. _

_'Yeh I do, You're my special girl,' He informed me, the way he said it creeped me out slightly. _

_We drove in silence for a while, before I asked where we were going, because Dad was driving nowhere near the city centre, where all the resturants were situated. _

_'Oh don't worry, we have to stop by a friends house to pick something up, he's on the team with me.' That really should have set up the warning bells. But I was fifteen, Innocent and nieve. The building itself looked innocent enough. A simple house, nothing to sugest it was really sinister. _

_He pulled up at an old building and asked me to come with him. I followed him through the unsuspecting open door, only to be greeted by having a black bag placed over my head. _

_I paniced. I kicked and fought but I felt someone lift me and carry me away. Next thing I know I was tumbling down some stairs and heard a door slam. I yanked the bag off only to be greeted by pitch dark. I was in a basement alone. I felt my way to the door, only to find it locked and started banging on it. _

That week would forever be imprinted in my mind. Now here I was agin, locked up in the dark. I couldn't take it. Not again. There's only so much that one person can be strong. Only so mush one person can survive. What was the point of even living if I was in this cell?

I sat up numbly. Looking round my prision. On the floor near me was a shattered vase from a fit I had thrown earlier and smashed it againt the wall.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I walked over to the pile of broken china, picking up a particulaly sharp peice. I took a deep breath. Why shouldn't I? It wasn't like I had anyone to really live for anyway and It would be so much easier that living through whatever tourture that these people planned to inflict on me.

_'You always have to be careful with sharp objects, Isabella,' My mother told me. I had accidently fell through a window in a fit of clumsiness that was tipically me. I was only six and didn't realise that glass was dangerous. _

_'Why?' I asked. _

_'Because, If you cut yourself to badly you could loose a lot of blood, luckily you only scraped yourself honey,' She soothed while rubbing a damp cotton ball over some of the scratches on my arms. _

_'what happend if you get cut real bad mommy? I know this! You die don't you?' I aksed_

_'You die,' My mother confirmed in a far off voice. _

I couldn't watch. I hated blood. So I gripped the sharp bit of china and without looking pulled it across my exposed wrist. I could smell the blood right away. It made me dizzy and I fell to the ground. Oh yeh I had really cut deep I realised when I opened my eyes and saw what I had done.

So much blood.

I was floating. I could feel myself getting sleepy.

The last thing I remembered was a female shreek and the sound of someone opening the door to my cage. Hands on my face. I don't know who they belonged to, my eyelids were to tired to open.

_I'll see you soon Mother,_ was my last though.

**I am evil! REVIEW I know it was short, but I'm messing round with a few new story ideas, they'll be up in a few days so please comment on them. Whichever one gets the most love will be my newset addition to fanfic, so please review the ones you like!**

** WordsWithoutInk – Follow if you wanna know if Bella lives before I update!**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Epov.

'So do you know why Aro had us stopped at the Italian customs?' I asked my father the moment the driver pulled away.

'I think that much is obvious,' He sighed, running his hand through his hair. 'They've messed up the batch. They're not getting their money, that's for sure. I cannot believe they would do this to me! All my years in this job and nobodies ever dared try to con me out of a shipment, it's just disrespectful! He'll act all innocent naturally, he'll pretend that none of this was his doing. He's walking a very fine line right now.'

'So will we take what they give us and refuse to pay them?' Emmett asked. He was smiling, he liked the idea of screwing over the Italians.

'Yes. I don't care how much it pisses them off. You don't rat out another family. It's a dishonour and Aro knows that full well!'

'Do you know anything about that FBI agent that met us back here?' Jasper asked.

'Yeh, He looked awful familiar,' I added. I had the silliest idea that I had seen him before and I knew that couldn't be true. Our whole family kind of made it a point to avoid all federal agents of any kind.

'I'll look into it but apparently his daughter has gone missing. He's so focused on finding her that I doubt that he would be a threat to us.'

We nodded.

We had been driving for twenty minutes when his phone started ringing. It was out mothers ringtone, we knew that right away because Carlisle Cullen only had one personalised ring tone and that was for his wife. Everyone else had the generic ringing tone that came with the phone. He picked up straight away. 'Esme? What's wrong?' He knew that my mother wouldn't ring right after saying goodbye unless it was an emergency.

We couldn't hear what our mother was saying but Carlisle's eyes went wide. 'Turn round back home!' He barked at the driver. I think the driver made an illegal U-turn he was so scared of my father. That was understandable, if I was in his position I would be shitting my pants.

'What's happened?!' Emmett demanded.

'I'm not to sure, you're mother was frantic. We need to get back. She hardly seems coherent'

We were all on edge. No one would harm Esme. If they even tried they really were a huge idiot.

We were all tense on the ten minute drive back home, the driver was really flooring it, that was probably the only thing that was stopping Carlisle from screaming at him.

We were shocked to find an ambulance and a police car in the driveway. Carlisle swore loudly when he saw them.

'Shit! They better not go in the house! We have the fire arms in there!'

Our mother threw herself at our dad the moment that he got out of the car, sobbing loudly.

'What happened Esme? Talk to me love,' His voice was suddenly soft. When It came to his wife Carlisle would never yell, he loved her far to much. She was clearly distressed. She was crying and her usually perfect hair was in dissaray. That wasn't what caught our attention though.

She was covered in blood.

'Who hurt you?' Carlisle asked. Esme stilled in his arms at his words.

'N-no one hurt me,' She sobbed ' It's B-Bella! She tried to killed herself! She cut her wrist with a pot she smashed. T-The ambulance man took her away, I didn't know what to do Carlisle! You weren't here and she was bleeding out in front of me, I know I'm not meant to call 911, b-but -'

'You did the right thing love,' he soothed her before turning to Jasper 'Follow to the hospital, make sure she doesn't talk. We'll come as soon as we've dealt with the police.' Jasper was off like a flash. 'Edward, you go see what the officer wants, and why they're here,'

Why did I get the scut work?

I groaned when I saw who the officer was. Newton. Wonderful. This boy was some punk straight from the academy who was convince that he would be able to take down a huge crime family. He was delusional he seemed to turn up a lot around me.

'Officer Newton, what can I do for you this fine day?' I asked, trying my best to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

'Just wanted to make sure you're family was okay, you're well respected in the community so when I heard you're address on the scanner I had to check this out. Who's the girl?'

This doughnut dunking freak was really to nosey for his own good, It would probably get him killed one day.

'Family friend,' I informed him. 'She just lost all her family so we took her in, given her loss an act of this magnitude can be somewhat expected,'

Newton just nodded. Leaning against his car.

'Well there seems to be no real problem. I should be going I have a rookie from the Academy I'm meant to be looking after. He just stood there for a moment trying to think of something to say. 'Well I hope she's okay, I'll be in touch,' I think he was trying to sound important and official. It just sounded whiny and childish to me. It really didn't take much to brush that boy off. Who on earth would put that boy in charge of any newbie? It just showed that the police force was going downhill now days. That was actually a good thing, it made my job just that little bit easier.

I informed my father that the nice officer of the law was taken care of so we were free to drive to the hospital.

Esme stayed in her husbands arms the entire drive to the hospital still sobbing slightly.

'Are we really this awful Carlisle? She tried to kill herself!'

'We didn't do this Esme, she did,' His logic was way off but he was just trying to comfort his wife.

'She had a bright future, a family and friends. Music Academy. And because of this family she's lost it all,'

'In time we can get her back to what she loves, we just need to make sure she's one of us,'

'Well she didn't know that, all she knew was that her life as she knew it was over,'

I shuddered at this thought. We were evil, but not monsters. Women and Children would not be hurt by our operations. That was exactly what had happened though, through our terrible actions we had made this young girl with everything in front of her try and take her own life. Were we really that horrible a family that she could see no other end? We had been nice as we could to her, she was actually living in better conditions than she was before we took her.

Was it the fact that we burnt her stuff? I could see how she would possibly be upset by that. Was she actually missing working at that dive bar? She would work crap hours for awful pay and had to deal with punters hollering at her all night. (So maybe I had done a bit more research on the girl than I should have,) She was enthralling, there was just something about her that drew me in, I couldn't explain what exactly it was in her deep expressive brown eyes that had me hooked.

She was the picture of innocence. Something that was rarely seen in my world. Maybe that was it, the fact that I had not seen someone so innocent before? All other women I had encountered and frankly been whores wearing clothes to tight and over the top hair. I could get rid of 95% of their beauty by wiping a wet cloth over their face. Bella on the other hand was all natural. She didn't colour her hair silly colours or wear revealing clothes or a lot of make up.

I was over thinking it till my brain hurt. Eventually we pulled up at the hospital and met Jasper in the waiting room. He was just standing there still blending in.

'She's in surgery right now, she's lost a lot of blood,' He informed us as soon as he saw us aproaching.

'She'll be okay right?' Esme asked frantically.

'We don't know mom,'

Esme just sobbed harder at this.

We sat as a family in that waiting room for two hours. Carlisle didn't even take any calls.

Eventually a doctor came out and looked at us.

'How is she?' Carlisle asked immediately. He didn't like waiting and it was clear the wait was beginning to grind at him.

'I hate to inform you of this but we lost her, her blood loss was just to severe. She died on the table.'

Esme burst into heavy sobs and would have fallen to her knees if it wasn't for Carlisle holding her up.

All I could think was – We killed her.

**So who thinks she's really dead? Next chapter the real Wit-Sec Shenanigans start! (If you don't get that huge hit you're an idiot!) **

**I am recovering currently from having part of the bone removed from my left wrist (painful!) So I can only use one hand. I had to recruit help to get you this chapter. I was put under last Wednesday and had the surgery, I'm healing well and am just getting back into the swing of things! Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't want to strain myself to soon :)**

**Follow me on twitter WordsWithoutInk **

**Review for a quicker update!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bpov.

Holy shit did my head hurt! _Yes I know I shouldn't use words like that but it really hurts!_ There was no annoying beep so I knew that I wasn't in a hospital. My eyelids felt so heavy and I didn't really want to open them. Worst case scenario I was still with those criminal twits. Best case, I'm dead and finally going to heaven. Or hell. Whatever. I was lying on something soft. I smiled in my rest. That smell. Like sandalwood and the woods. It reminded me of Jacob as I let it filled my nostrils.

The sent reminded me of home. Of safety. I snuggled deeper into my sheets and let the smell encircle me. I thought of the stories Jake had told me on long nights when there was very few customers. He had told me the legends of the tribe that he grew up in. Elaborate stories of Vampires and Werewolves. When ever he got bored he would suddenly take on the most cheesy and fake vampire accent and start crying about how he wanted to suck all my blood. I could still remember the first time he tried that on me.

_'Belllllaaaa!' He grabbed me from behind swinging me around. 'I vant your bloooooddd!' _

_'Jake!' I squeeled, batting at his arm round me with pathetic strength. Jake had put two toothpicks in his mouth pretending they were fangs and he had stuck the collar of his polo shirt up. Very vampire. _

_'You look an idiot, Jake!' I giggled. _

_'You wound me Bella!' He laughed._

_'Just watch out, the werewolves will come and get you!' I warned him with a smile on my face. _

_Jake looked thoughtful. 'Well if I'm going down... May as well take you down with me!' He shouted the last part before chasing after me, I was small enough to slip away though and managed to run all the way to the other side of the bar before he got me. _

_Jacob was always so warm, he never seemed to wear a coat even when it was raining. He radiated warmth like a space heater. He wouldn't let go of me so I decided to play dirty and grabbed hold of the soda tap and sprayed him with cola. He let go of me instantly and just stood there, a look of total shock on his face as soda dripped from his hair and face. _

_'You did not just do that Swan,' He choked out. _

_'I did! So what are you going to do abut it Jacob?' I taunted him. Probably not a good idea seeing how he was twice my size. _

Those days really did seem so far away now. It was like another lifetime it had been so long. Now my life consisted of criminals and kidnappers. I decided to try and forget about that temporarily as I slipped into a deep slumber.

I eventually woke to find myself in yet another strange room. _You really need to stop waking up in strange places._ My brain chided me. It was looked kind of like a hospital room, very white and sanitary. The only splash of colour in the entire room was the thick patched quilt that was on me. The quilt was the source of that wonderful woody smell. I sat up slowly looking around. There were several medical items dotted round, a few boxes of bandages and such but none of the heavy machinery that you would expect in a hospital room. This was probably just another room in the Cullen Criminal mansion. I was bandaged up but wasn't attached to any machines, Thankfully. I carefully put my feet on the floor, easing myself up and ignoring the slight dizziness that made my head swim. Bad Idea. My head revolted and next thing you know I had collapsed on th4e floor and lost consciousness once more. This really was becoming a really bad habit for me.

'Bells? C'mon wake up sleepy head.' A voice called through the fog of my sleep. I stirred and turned over, pulling the blanket more tightly over myself. _Wait...I know that voice..._ My eyes shot open and I sat up ram rod straight, scaring the person who was sitting next to the bed.

'Jacob?' I gasped out.

'Bells, you're okay,' He sighed happily, getting up and wrapping my arms around me.

'B-But how? Where am I? Jake it's not safe! You should leave!' I stuttered out. If Jake was here at the Mansion with me I was either hallucinating of the criminal bastards kidnapped him as well.

'Bella, You're not at that place any more,' He hurried to assure me, holding me at arms length to get a good look at me, I had tears running down my face and I would bet that my hair had seen many many better days.

'W-What do you mean?' I asked in a shakey voice.

'You... You tried to kill yourself Bells,' I could see the pain in Jacobs eyes. 'While you were at the hospital it was our chance to retrieve you. We knew that the Cullen's were up to something. You have no idea how happy I am that we found you Bella,'

'Who's we?'

'My unit and I,'

'Unit?' I questioned 'Jacob you're a bar man who works crappy hours and is trying to go to school, how the hell do you have a unit?' I asked.

Jacob had the decency to look sheepish. 'Well you see the school I was going to was kind of an academy for potential FBI workers...'

I sat there shocked, this was Jake, my Jake, and he was a member of the FBI? This would take a bit for me to wrap my head around. 'FBI? All this time and you didn't tell me?' I asked.

'Sworn to secrecy and blah blah blah...'

'So let me get this straight... you've been going to a police academy? That's really good for you Jake!'

'You have no idea! I was scouted for that place while I was in my freshman year of college studying engineering. They put me straight into it. The exercise and the training is amazing! The first week there I think all I did was run obstacle courses and I loved it! Later on I was brought onto the big cases like the Cullen Mafia case. Apparently I have a really good 'Tactical mind' Whatever that means. I still had to do scut work at times. Like hospital visits but I don't mind them any more, its how I found you!'

'Wait, so how did you find me in particular?'

'First I need to know how you came to be living with the Cullen's Bella, this is important.'

I trusted Jake so I answered his question. 'They kidnapped me,' I stood up, Jake rushing to help me, letting me lean against his giant frame as we limped over to a white leather sofa.

'Kidnapped?'

'Yeh, came into my house in the middle of the night and snatched me up, three against one. I did manage to smash one round the head with a bat though,' He laughed at the last part.

'That's the Bella I know! But why did they kidnap you?'

'Oh, I was walking home and I saw them shoot a man in cold blood. They tried to take me there and then but I tasered one and ran away,' Jake grimaced.

'Did they hurt you in any way at all Bells?'

'Just kept me locked up. I did the rest,' I itched my bandages. 'They'll come for me won't they?'

'Yes, but they won't find you,' I looked at him quizzically.

'Wait – how did _you _find me?'

'Oh I had to do a routine trip to the hospital. Your case was logged as suspicious so I had to check it out. Just to make sure what happened was legit – which it most certainly wasn't!'

'So what happens now?' I asked in a quiet voice.

'Well, My dear, you see we're brother and sister, and we're just about to move into our new Ohio flat together because we're going college there!'

'Huh?' Jakes smile fell comically when I didn't catch on.

'Witness protection? New Identities, you and me Bells, I've been put in charge of protecting your kultz of an ass so help me! They assigned me because I know you,'

I didn't wait to hear any more, I just hugged Jake so hard I knocked him off balance slightly.

'You ready to start over?'

I was I really was but I was so afraid that a certain bronze haired god would be coming back for me.

**Time for the Witness protection shenanigans to begin! It's 4 am as I type because my boyfriend will not let my type after my wrist surgery so I had to wait till he was asleep! I apologise for any mistakes! **

**Review! Also tell me if you're TEAM JACOB or TEAM EDWARD in yourcomments... You may change my mind ;)**

** WordsWithoutInk**


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

_Three weeks._ It had been three weeks since I had last laid eyes on a member of the Cullen family. Jacob had whisked my away and get me several new identities. My life truly was no longer my own life, it was several other lives.

I sighed and looked down at the passport in my hand. My picture next to the name Marie Hawking. Well at least it was better than Vera Defsmitz. I snorted with laughter just remembering trying to go by that name. Standing next to me Jacob looked stressed. He was only trying to do his job. It wasn't his fault I had a giant target attached to my back.

The Cullen's had sussed out that I was alive pretty quickly. _That _led to a few problems. We had been running from state to state for over two weeks now. Two days previously Jacob had started talking about our 'Deep Cover' we were going to be finding a more permanent place to live and wait this whole mess out. I had to go to trial to get the Cullen's convicted of murder and it was a huge mess.

'Come one daydreamer, time's wasting. Got a plane to catch.' he walked by me, tousling my hair.

'It would help a lot if you actually told me where we were going or what our story is,' I grumbled. Jake pulled a mocking version of my grimace.

'Well wifey of mine! You'll just have to wait till you see our new home!' I chocked on thin air, we had been brother and sister, we had been boyfriend and girlfriend when undercover – but never husband and wife!

'So we're married?' I ask him. He nodded. 'You better have made a damn ass romantic proposal,' Jacob just laughed.

'It can be as romantic as you want it my dear Marie,' He laughed. 'We got to go though, our plane is boarding.

I listened to the tanoy, waiting to hear what planes were boarding.

'Okay, so we're either going to Texas or Greenland,' I observed. 'You know my thoughts on cold weather,' Jacob didn't bat an eyelid to my grumbling, to be fair he had put up with a lot of it for the past few weeks.

'Well ma'am, yes, we are going to Texas,' He informed me in the most amazing southern drawl. I laughed, grabbing my duffel bag and following him.

'You get all the ladies with that voice? Because if so all the girls in Texas will be over you like white on rice!' I giggled.

We boarded. First class. I could get used to the luxury of first class, it was just so much easier and comfortable. In a matter of moments we were sitting in our comfy chairs with drinks, discussing our plans.

'So, long story short. We're two crazy newly weds looking to settle down in Texas, which is of course my home state,' He had kept the accent going.

'You're going to keep that accent aren't you?' I asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Why yes I am Ma'am,' I rolled my eyes. 'So what will we be doing in this new place?' I asked.

'Welll... how well do you know old classic literature, I'm guessing you have a handle on it pretty well,'

'Yeh, I know most books word for word,'

'Enough to teach them? To high school students maybe?' I looked at him, thinking he must have lost the plot.

'Errm Jake? I'm 19, and I don't have a teaching degree, I won't be able to,' I informed him. His reply was to pull a document out of his bag and pass it to me.

'Marie Hawking has a teaching degree, and she's twenty five years old.' Sure enough there was a fake degree in my hands. 'If you don't want to do it, we can find you something else,' Jake looked worried, he probably thought I was going to blow up and any second.

'I actually like it, and I'll be teaching literature?'

'And music, If you want. I mean I know its not your dream, but its doing what you love and I just didn't know-' I put a hand up to stop Jakes word vomit. 'I love it, its a great idea Jake, you sure I can do this though?' Jake nodded. 'What about you? What's you're job?'

'Well I'm going to be working for a large company and volunteering at the fire department. I don't know if we should fit in and get to know pwoplw or just stick to ourselves. Both have their good and bad points.'

'Why don't we just wait and see?' I asked.

'Good idea,' He smiled.

We were interrupted by the arrival of the in flight meal and stopped talking about important things while the flight attendants were near. We passed the few remaining hours of the flight talking about trivial things, like the punters in the bar. We had a lot of memories of that old skeeved out bar and it was almost a pity we didn't work there any more. Almost.

The past few weeks had clearly been hard on Jacob. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he was ready to drop. He was always so busy protecting me I think that he had forgotten to look after himself. He had began to look a bit thin, he still had a lot of muscle, but he was loosing weight.

He finally nodded off to sleep and I followed him. We were woken by the flight attendant informing us that we were about to land. Thankfully Jake was looking more rested. There was a car that met us at the airport and took us straight home. Our new home. It was going to be our home for a while. So I should get used to it.

I honestly don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting a mansion! Stables, a huge building, the whole works.

'I picked it out, what do you think?' Jake asked me from his seat.

'It's honestly beautiful, what made you think of this place?' I asked as we pulled up and got our bags out.

'I always wanted a lot of room growing up and this place has numerous benefits. Lets face it the main reason I chose it is because I like horses!' we laughed.

On the outside it look magnificent, vines hung low on the walls and the windows had perfect arches and should the beauty in the structure. It stood tall and mighty, almost intimating. There was a beautiful rose garden out front with a delicate glass table with stone craved legs. The grass was a beautiful green and the atmosphere of the whole place was breath-taking. It had a stable and a little green house at the back. Inside the walls were covered in various artworks that looked like they were from a museum. The wooden floor was spotless and looked like no one had ever walked onto it. to my right there was a small closet door that was so neatly organized I wasn't sure who lived here. Doors went off at both sides of the hall. Have you ever seen one of those hallways that looks like it doesn't end? This was one of them. Below my feet was a hand-sewn mat that have welcome stitched onto it.

'So who did you rob this place off of?' I asked.

'Its actually one of my bosses summer homes. If he can afford this place I really need a raise! I knew it was big and I saw some pictures but that really doesn't do it justice!'

We quickly got settled. We had a long day a head of us tomorrow and we needed to sleep. We had separate rooms and ordered in Chinese, opting to watch crappy movies to keep our minds entertained. I had gotten into a bad habit of letting my mind wonder. With everything that had happened I just felt so lost. One thing was adding to my confusion more than anything though.

I missed him. I missed that murdering Asss Jerk – Edward Cullen.

**LOVE ME PEOPLE! - I know its short :(**

**Complications with my surgery. I hate hospitals ect ect. **

** WordsWithoutInk**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay. So time for a grumble. I considered stopping this story because of ALOT of nasty PM's and reviews. I deleted most of them but people were really nasty that I put Bella in WITSEC... Look at the title! She will end up back with Edward at some point! This isn't the end, But if I keep getting vile messages it really does put me off. **

**It's simple – If you don't like what you're reading then don't read it!**

**Okay grumble over, enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so short! **

Epov.

Imagine just how furious my family was the moment we realised that we had been played. Isabella Swan was alive and well, off with some police officer. Esme had been distraught thinking that Bella really was dead, the whole family was upset really. Only we turned up at the hospital demanding to see the body and take it, as Esme was insistent that we should give her a proper burial. The only problem was that there wasn't a body. After half an hour of threats and intimidation from Carlisle we found out that she had survived and had made a run for it with a federal officer.

Safe to say the whole family was fuming, Carlisle in particular, because she knew far to much about our family and could easily tear us down. He was clearly considering disregarding the no killing women rule. She was in such a position that she could ruin us.

It was the events following that discovery that led to me sitting on a plane. Carlisle had used his contacts in the police force and had managed to pinpoint Bella's location to somewhere in Arkansas. My brothers and I had jumped on a plane immediately. We followed the trail only to find a string of cheap motels that they had already moved on from. I had a CCTV photo of Bella from the night we met, when she witnessed the vile Russians murder. We showed it to as many people as possible, pretending that she was our little sister who had gone missing or had been kidnapped. We were just her worried brothers who wanted her safe and sound back at home.

People were more than happy to help, they often pointed out where they had seen her and even offered to help us find her. We polity declined. It was in Phoenix that we hit the jackpot. Bella had now been missing three months. We were getting further and further behind her when this little old lady managed to tell us what name she was using and most importantly, a description of who she was with.

She was a little old lady who ran a tea shop. She was half my hight and had greying hair. The three of us took a seat in the little shop, Emmett looked like a giant in the little shop. We waited for her to come to us.

'What would you gentlemen like today?' She asked kindly.

'Three sweet teas, please, Ma'am,' Jasper said, his Texan accent even thicker than usual, it did the trick, it made the little old lady swoon.

'Okay Sir's, I'll get them right away,' She ran to the kitchen and came out with a large tray. Being the gentleman that I was I ran up and took the tray off of her. The old lady gave me an approving look.

'Let me take that Ma'am,' I turned up the charm.

'Well I'll be! It's nice to see that there is still a few gentlemen out there!' I carried the tray over to the table and she followed. She noticed the picture of Bella on the table in front of Jasper. 'Pretty girl, you know her?' She asked.

'Our sister, Isabella' Jasper quickly explained. 'You see Ma'am, she went missing just a few months ago and we're here searching for her, been real worried an all,' I swear that Jasper was pulling this Texan accent out of his ass.

The old lady gave us a calculating look before bursting out laughing, not a sweet delicate laugh, a full on belly laugh.

'Oh you boys! Let me guess you were to overbearing and protective over her? No wonder she eloped!' She chortled.

'You've seen her!?' I asked.

'Well boys, you're sister came through only a few weeks ago. With her _Husband _a really nice boy, they were talking about where they were moving on to,'

hold up... that lady just said husband... Bella didn't have a husband... for some reason I began to see red.

'Husband?' Jasper asked.

'It looks to me boys that you're little sister eloped, she seems happy, maybe it would be best if you just left her be, they were moving on to a new state where they had found a place to settle down, I think she wants to be left alone.

'Please!' I choked out, 'We need to know where she is, we need to know she's safe,'

'she may not be the same girl she used a different name, they came in here one afternoon for coffee,'

'Brown hair and eyes? This tall ish' I waved my hand at about the right height.

She clearly took pity on me because I was clearly desperate.

'They mentioned a lot of places, they mentioned Texas by name and then were describing having a place 'Trees as far as the eye can see. Rolling hills and in the distance the high snow covered peaks. The sound of a stream that followed gets louder until it thunders over a fall into a pristine lake,' and that sure don't sound like Texas to me,'

My head began to hurt and I angrily rubbed my temples.

I was about to ask the lady for more information when she rushed off to see to another customer, promising to be right back.

_Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Won't sign away my life to  
Someone whose got the flavor  
But don't have no follow through  
Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA  
Wont sign no monkey papers  
I don't do funny business  
Not interested in fak-_

Emmett quickly answered his phone, looking embarrassed that we had heard his ringtone, while he was on the phone to Rose, Jasper and I started to talk.

'We'll be in Texas by tomorrow morning and then we can continue the search,'

'Make it tonight. I want her back. Now.'

Jasper gave me a calculating look. 'Are you sure its just the job making you want her back so desperately, or is it her?'

I sighed. 'I do feel something when it comes to that girl but I just don't want to deal with anything like feelings of that nature right now,'

'She's apparently married,'

'Don't remind me,' I grumbled. Jasper laughed.

'Well maybe we'll find her before she gets defiled!' He joked. I didn't like that idea. I hated the idea of anyone cuddled up to her at night.

That's it, I'm coming for you Isabella.


End file.
